It all began with a dream
by Suohfei
Summary: A girl wakes up after having a dream about... A Boy. With the war at the doors of her kingdom, she'll have to flee to a small town called Tomoeda. There, she'll rescue a boy from certain death. Only problem, he forgot everything. Even his name... SxS
1. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A dream

§---§

Chapter one: Eavesdropping

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

She woke up in sweats.

She just had the weirdest dream in her entire life. Her breathing was still laboured from the surprise of it. She dreamt of… a boy.

A Boy.

It had never happened before.

Wrinkles showed on her forehead as she closed her eyes hard to try and remember the contents of the dream.

Green.

It had something to do with green. And peonies… what relation did they have with the boy? Of him, she could only remember shining eyes. Amber coloured shining eyes. And they were looking straight at her. A mysterious feeling was shown in those sparkling eyes, but she couldn't say which. Or maybe she didn't know that feeling.

She opened her eyes and stood up, her beautiful white silk nightgown falling to her feet. It described her fully.

Pure and simple.

It was all she was.

With a little cherry blossom embroidered in a corner to show her innocence.

She walked up to her mirror and looked at herself.

Her auburn hair, tied up in a long braid, was messy and her sparkling emerald eyes were still clouded by sleepiness. She yawned, showing perfectly shaped white teeth. A little porcelain like hand came up and she rubbed her eyes. Her full pink lips gave a little satisfied smile, and she went to look by the window.

Its border was gold.

She turned the knob and opened it. Immediately, she felt nice morning fresh air running on her face, messing her hair a little more. She closed her eyes in contentment. She then lifted her hand that was resting on the border and looked at it. It was wet from the rain. She lowered her eyes and watched the ground, two stories down. Everything was wet. It had rained during the night.

It was raining in her dream too.

Her head shot up at this revelation, and her emerald orbs landed on the rising sun. Rays were piercing through the clouds in the horizon. It was her favourite moment of the day. When the pink melted with the gold. That's when she usually felt complete.

She furrowed her brows.

Somehow, the feeling was different today. But she couldn't describe how or why it didn't feel the same. Did it has something to do with the dream?

A knock at the door awaked her from her reflection. Feeling her lungs a last time with the pure air, she closed the window and, turning herself toward the source of the knock, spoke:

"You may come in"

Her voice was music to anybody's ear. It was as light and clear as crystal.

She already knew who it was. Every day was the same in her life.

The door opened, letting a woman come in.

She curtsied.

"I wish a good morning to her highness. Did you sleep well?" She asked politely, a smile on her lips.

A nod answered her request. The maid stepped forward, and drove the auburn haired girl to a chair, as always. She started to comb the girl's hair with a jewelled brush.

Soon after, other maids entered the room, one with a book to lecture the girl, another with a plate full of goodies, to feed her. Others brought clothes for her to choose and change, and a last one began to put some makeup on her pretty face.

An hour later, she was ready. She sighed and stood up. She had already asked her father to make that morning preparation stop. She was a big girl now. She knew how to prepare herself! She left her room with the intention to talk, once again, to her dad about it. This time, he would listen. She will make sure of it.

The alley was long. It took her five minutes to finally arrive in front of the throne room (which was also the conference room). Shyly, she knocked at the imposing oak door and waited. Seeing that no one answered, she slightly opened it and peeked into the room.

Her father was sitting in the throne, his advisors around him. He didn't wear his crown, who was left beside him.

Not wanting to disturb them, the girl silently entered and waited for the proper moment to announce herself.

"This can not continue, my king." Said an advisor. "The war between the Li kingdom and the Fâ principality may extend itself up to our kingdom. Even though we have a good relation ship with both, the still can attack us to take the other by surprise. We have to do something about it. The heirs to the throne might be the first targets."

"We'll find a solution about tat war." Answered the king. "The most important thing now is to put my children to safety."

A young man with an angular face, dark brown hair and eyes stood up.

"Father, I am willing to go in the Li kingdom to negotiate a non-attack pact"

"And I will go in the Fâ principality." Added his friend, a grey haired young man, with glassed grey eyes.

The king touched his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright, Toya, Yukito. You two shall leave after lunch."

The two concerned persons left the room by a side door to prepare their things for the journey.

An advisor turned his face to the king.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to let your son go?"

"I fully trust my son with this task. I know he will come back safely." Looking thoughtful again, he added. "I am far more concerned about my youngest daughter. She is easily fooled and could be kidnapped."

The green eyed girl felt indignation rising in her chest, as she listened to their conversation.

An old man with a wise look stepped forward.

"I know of a place where your daughter would be safe"

The king raised a brow curiously

"And where would that be?" he asked.

"A small town in the country side, called Tomoeda. I used to live there so I know well that there are no dangers there." Came his answer.

"Alright then. If you're sure, I'll send her there. She will need an escort…"

"I, my king, must oppose myself at this idea. Guards will attract the towns people attention. She must hide there unknowingly."

"Fine. It's all set. This meeting is over, Thanks to all of you."

The men left by the side door, leaving their king alone (or at least that's what they thought).

He buried his head in his hands as he sighed deeply.

"Ahem…" came a small voice.

The king's head jerked up as he realised that he wasn't alone. A small smile was drawn to his lips as he recognised his daughter.

"Good morning dear. What brings you in here?" he gently asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She answered, guilt reddening her fresh face.

"You're all forgiven my blossom" her father closed his eyes affectionately. "I meant to tell you about this anyway. You understand that you'll have to hide don't you?"

"Yes father". She lowered her head. "When will that be?"

"Immediately."

"Immediately! But, father… When will I come back? When will I be able to see my brother and Yukito, and you again? Can't you wait until their return at least?" Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. "I don't want to leave you here alone father!"

"I'm sorry dear, but that's my final decision. A carriage will wait you down in half an hour. Be ready." And he dismissed his daughter by a hand gesture.

Resigned, the girl did not open her mouth. She politely curtsied and left, not looking back.

When the door closed behind her, she ran to her room, tears flowing down her cheeks. She might not be able to see any one in this castle ever again!

She collapsed on her freshly made bed, and cried for a few minutes, until she reminded herself that she had to leave soon. She had to prepare her stuff.

She took a bag from a closet and began to fill it with clothes. Peasant clothes. She didn't need any of her gowns in a small town. Nor any of her makeup. Although, she took some jewels. And a portrait of her mother who passed away from illness when she was only three.

She had finished packing.

She called a maid to help her carry it.

Before she knew it, the bag was in the carriage, and she saw the tours of her home disappear in the distance.

There will begin a new life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Hello there fellows. I'm Suohfei (Suoh for friends) This is my first story on fanfiction, so I'll try to make it as good as possible. You can review if you want, but I don't write to get reviews, just because I like it. :-) (Of course, it warms the heart to have reviews so write some, just to know if someone like my story). If you have any ideas wishes you want to see in my story, just e-mail me. Thanks to every body!)


	2. A fairy tale surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter two: A fairy tale surprise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The girl raised her head.

She thought she'd heard something. She waited a few seconds, listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Since nothing came, she got back to what she was doing: Collecting berries.

It had been a months already since she started living alone in a cottage in the middle of the woods. It was not far from the town, but the way wasn't easy, and it took her at least one hour to reach the first houses. So, she'd decided to spend most of her time in her little house, living with what she could find, and drinking from the nearby river. She soon found out that there was plenty of delicious fruits and berries, ready to be eaten, around in the forest. She just needed to find the good spots. And now she had one. Blueberries.

She picked up a few more and went back to the cottage.

It was placed in a clear spot of the forest. A cherry tree in full blossom had been planted ages ago by the former inhabitant, in front of it.

She entered. Everything was clean and the place was well decorated. The green-eyed maiden was a princess after all.

She placed her basket in the small kitchen and started washing the fruits. She was going to bake a cake. She had bought some ingredients in town, such as flour, sugar, eggs, vegetables, some meat, etc… She started making the biscuit when she heard it again. The same sound she'd heard when she was picking berries.

'It's probably the wind' she thought.

She feared it'd be a ghost. She was frightened by ghosts. The one to blame was her own brother, Toya. When she was five years old, he used to tell her that the ghost of their mom was somewhere around the castle.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered these times when she had to sleep with her dad, because she was such a coward.

She put the pie in the oven and went under the porch. There was an old hammock she'd found in a cupboard. She laid in it and started reading a book she'd found in an old library in the attic.

The night had fallen on the kingdom. The girl had eaten her pie and finished her book. The old clock of the kitchen showed 8:30 p.m.

A yawn broke the silence of the night.

"I think I'm going to wash myself a bit" said the girl to no one but herself.

She stood up from the sofa and stretched up, letting another yawn escape from her pink lips. From the entire month she'd passed here, she hadn't heard about her family. She was starting to get worried and she promised herself to send a letter as soon as possible, even if she had to walk up to the post office.

She lit an oil lamp and went out. It was a magnificent night. Thousands of stars were shown, and the air was getting warm, due to the approach of summer.

The princess let out a giggle. She was happy to be there right now. In her palace, she could hardly see any stars. The lights of the city were covering them, plus, she wasn't allowed outside after sunset. Here she was… free!

Free!

She wasn't used to that word. She now realised it. He castle was a golden prison. She could never stretch her arms without being reminded of her manners. She couldn't wake up when she wanted, nor eat what she wanted. She'd have to talk about that to her father when she would return.

Filling her lungs with the wild air, she entered the pass through the forest. It leaded to the nearby river. The moonlight was bathing the woods in silver.

The auburn-haired girl could now hear the waterfall. She continued to walk forward until she saw the running water.

A cloud hid the moon. Everything was plunged into darkness.

The only light was the one coming from the girl's lamp.

She made her way carefully to the pool under the fall, her naked feet making almost no sound on the thick leave carpet. She finally arrived to the clearing.

The cloud had passed, the moon was shown.

The girl was taken aback from the beauty of the scene. She was afraid to make a move, not to break the moment.

The full moon was surrounded by stars, and thousands of droplets of water, hanging on the trees around, were reflecting its light, like little diamonds. The wind began to blow lightly, and the diamonds seemed to sparkle. The surface of the water was slightly wrinkled, reflecting the sky above it.

On the wet rocks of the shore, laid a boy.

A Boy!

The princess let out a gasp.

She studied his features.

His messy hair was encircling his head like an angel's halo, his long eyelids shadowing his knob. His perfectly shaped mouth was closed in a semi-smile that made him look peaceful.

He was handsome.

And he looked like he was sleeping. But was he?

A wolf's cry.

The fascinated moment was broken.

The girl snapped up to reality. She began to panic.

"Sweet heavens! Is he dead?"

She rushed by his side and, resting her head on his chest, searched for a heart beat.

There was one, but it was weak. Very weak. His body was as cold as death itself. If he stayed there any longer, he'd die.

The green-eyed girl calmed herself down. She would not let that happen. That boy would not die. She was going to save him.

Looking sweetly at him, she stroked his hair, washing a few that were covering his face away. Her eyes settled on his beautiful lips.

'I wonder if he'll kiss me one day…' she sighed in her mind. And then, realising what she just said, 'Wait! I did not think that!'

Her breathing was heavy, her white face flushed.

She began to draw the corpse outside the river, and trailed it back to the cottage, taking no breaks. She had to move fast.

There was only one bed in the only bedroom of the house, which was luckily on the first floor. She posed the boy on her bed and collapsed on the floor, trying to recover a normal breathing.

"God… he's…heavy…" she groaned loudly.

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before standing up again and arranging the bed's covers over the boy, so he won't die from pneumonia, due to his wet clothing.

She then climbed up in the attic and began searching the old boxes for some proper clothing. She found a few shirts, two pants, and a dozen of underwear's. She gathered her lucky find in her arms and went back to where the boy was lying. He hadn't made a movement since she left. He was still unconscious. By chance, the clothes the girl had found were dusty, but clean. She folded them expertly, and put them on the table next to the bed.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she saw was the guy. Still unconscious, his face was covered in sweat. He was turning and tossing, as if he was having a nightmare. The princess touched his forehead with her fresh hand. It was burning. The boy had a fever.

The girl's eyes grew anxious.

"What am I suppose to do?" she muttered.

She ran to the kitchen and moisturised her handkerchief and placed it on the burning forehead. The boy seemed to calm down a bit, but his breathing was still heavy. His chestnut hair was almost completely wet, and the auburn girl dried them a bit with a clean towel.

The day passed normally. The girl was occupied with her tasks such as collecting fruits, cleaning the house, cooking and taking care of the uninvited guest.

When she came to see him at night, she noticed that his fever had gone down, and so, she decided to change his clothes that were filthy with mud and sweat.

She started by taking of his shirt… Seeing his well built tanned chest, she felt like she was in trance. The surroundings of the house seemed to vanish. She couldn't take her eyes from him.

"God," she whispered "What is happening to me?"

She couldn't control her body anymore. She felt her hand moving, and she watched her fingers caress the body under her. The boy shivered at her soft touch. She closed her eyes in contentment.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. A firm hand had grabbed hers.

The boy had moved!

Was he awake?

Not quite.

'It was just a reflex' the emerald-eyed princess noticed, slightly disappointed.

But the boy didn't let her hand go. He was hanging on to it as if there was no tomorrow. He held the girl prisoner, in a way. Not wanting to disturb him, she let him hold her hand as long as he wanted. She rested her head on the border of the bed, and there she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, a heart stopping cry woke her up. The boy had let go of her wrist and was talking in his sleep. Tears were running down his cheeks as he cried words in a foreign language. He held his hand in front of him, as if he wanted to grab something.

The girl's eyes began to water, as she watched the despaired boy crying. His tears were beautiful, and, not knowing why she did that, she took his trembling hand in hers and held it tight.

Immediately, he stopped moving and whimpering. Only small sobs were shaking his chest. After a moment, his breathing became even, showing he had peacefully fallen in a nice sleep again.

The princess continued to hold his hand until she felt her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into sleep.

In the morning, a weird something pressing on her lips woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, to see…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Haha! I can be so evil sometimes! A cliff-hanger! Muahahaha! If you want to know what's next, you'll have to see in the next chapter. Don't worry, I won't do so many cliffys. It's just that I wasn't sure about what happen next… But I already have an idea. Please tell me what you think about my fic by reviewing or e-mailing. I reeaaaaaly would like to know! Thanks to all readers!)


	3. Open your eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (the full name is just to long) nor its characters and its places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter three: Open your eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, a weird something pressing on her lips woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, to see…

Amber…

Amber eyes…?

During her sleep, she had climbed on the bed and rested next to the boy.

The boy had opened his eyes at the exact same time as her. The first thing he had seen was…

Emerald…

Emerald eyes…?

They were facing each other with two connections.

Two?

Their hands were one.

The second was…

Their lips.

Their lips!

They jerked away in opposite directions, the girl falling on the floor, the boy hitting his head on the wall.

"Ouch" he mumbled, rubbing the part he hit.

"Ouch" she mumbled rubbing the lower part of her back.

A silence installed itself in the room, only broken by the two person's heavy breathing. Both were flushed, and their eyed would look everywhere except at each other, to avoid the others gaze.

"Umm… I'm…" They started.

Silence…

"Umm…" said the princess "You start…"

The boy would have looked at the floor if the girl wouldn't have been in his sight, so he looked at the ceiling.

"ImsorryIdidn'tmeantodothat." He blurted as fast as possible

"ImsooryaswellIdidn'tmeaniteither" came his rushed answer. The girl understood perfectly what he had meant.

Silence…

A soft giggle was being heard.

The girl couldn't take the pressure anymore and burst out laughing.

The boy wondered what was so funny, but her laugh was contagious, and he started laughing as well.

For five minutes, they couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry…" the princess hiccupped, sweeping a tear from her green eye. "I just… Can't stop!" And she laughed again. "Our situation is just to funny…"

The boy nodded, trying to stop himself from laughs.

The auburn girl had calmed herself a bit.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked wonderingly.

"Some water would be nice."

She stood up and left the room, giggling a little.

'He is so cute when he blushes' she thought, smiling 'And so handsome when he laughs'

She sighed.

'Oh well… I'm just glad he's awake.'

During that time, the amber-eyed boy too was thinking.

'That girl' was his thoughts 'she was pretty… The way she smiles makes want to melt…'

He sighed.

When she came back, she gave him a glass of fresh water, which he gulped down in no time. She had drawn a chair and sat near the bed. She looked at him drinking, wondering about him. She wanted to know all about him. His name, his habits, his favourite things… She woke up from her daydream when she noticed he was trying to stand up. She put a hand on his bare shoulder and pushed him back in laying position.

"You will do no such thing Mister." She commanded. "You were sleeping for days now, you're still weak. And I don't know how you got in that river in the first place. You could have caught death you know! So you're going to sleep some more until you're fully cured. And there's no "but" It's my final decision."

The boy was taken aback by the beautiful maiden's authoritative behaviour. He then remembered something.

"The river? How did I end up there?"

"I had hoped you could give me the answer" she responded to his question. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

He thought about it for a while. The princess could see his expression change slowly as he tried to remember. It went from peaceful to anxious.

"I…" he stammered "I… can't remember… anything. It's as if… a curtain is hiding…every thing."

He hesitantly looked up at the girl and met her emerald concerned eyes. A frown wrinkled her forehead.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" she asked worriedly.

"Umm… sure, its S… S…" he stopped, burying his head in his hand in despair. "I can't even remember my own name!" he spat out angrily, tears rushing in his beautiful amber eyes.

The girl tried to comfort him. She rubbed his back.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's only momentarily. Your memory will come back for sure. Everything will be alright for sure." She whispered in his ear. "You can stay here during that time if you want. I don't have much to offer you but if you'd like to stay, my door is open."

He slowly nodded, comforted.

"Alright then" she straightened herself up "I will prepare breakfast. It'll be ready in five"

She was already at the door when he stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She asked happily.

"May I know you name?"

"Sure!"

"What is it then?"

I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you."

She winked at him and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Alright, now you've met the guy. Don't you worry; I'll name him (I'm sure you know who it is already ;-)) Can you believe it? I managed to write three chapter without giving away the name of the girl (I'm also sure you already knew who she was) So… What did you think about their first meeting huh? I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I wrote it lol. Now I'll have to find a way to name the guy (I already have an idea though). Oh well… You'll see. Tell if you liked it! Thanks every one! Suohfei.)


	4. First Steps And Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§ 

Chapter four: First Steps And Birthday

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sakura entered the kitchen and started gathering utensils to prepare a nice breakfast that would please the boy.

Chocolate.

She didn't know why but she had the feeling that the amber-eyed guy liked chocolate.

'Maybe it's his hair…' she doubtfully wondered, but deep, at the bottom of her heart, she knew it wasn't his hair colour that made her think he'd like chocolate.

But she didn't want to know that reason. Just not yet. Too many disturbing things had occurred these past days. After breakfast, the first thing she'd do was to write a letter to her father, letting him know that she was letting a person stay with her until he was cured.

She had now finished the pancakes paste that she had been preparing, and an idea popped up in her head. The boy would have surprise filling pancakes today.

When she got back in the room, a full plate in her hands, she saw the boy changed with the clothes she had found the day before. When he saw the large breakfast awaiting for him, hunger appeared in his eyes and the girl grinned at that view.

She gave him the plate, but he didn't touch it.

She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel bad about having you cooking for me and feeding me when you haven't eaten yourself…" he explained, looking straight at her amazing eyes.

She giggled and gave him friendly blow on the arm.

"Worry about yourself, dummy. Of course I've eaten" she lied, hoping he wouldn't hear her growling stomach.

The truth was, she had used the last of her provisions by making those pancakes, and she had to go to town soon if she didn't want them to starve to death.

The chestnut-haired boy was not fully convinced. Nevertheless, he started eating.

Huge was his surprise, when he noticed the chocolate filled pancakes.

"I love chocolate", he announced between two bites.

"I thought you would" Sakura smiled, sparks of happiness in her eyes at the sight of someone enjoying the fruits of her labour.

While he dug in his food, she studied his face. It was somehow…familiar…

But how?

She had never met that boy. Had she?

She shook her head, trying to remember where she could have seen him.

His amber eyes were shining in delight.

Shining…

Shining amber eyes…

Now she knew where she had seen those eyes.

The dream she had the morning she learned she would have to move in that cottage.

Her first dream of a boy…

But how could she have dreamed of someone she had never met?

And how could she meet him afterwards?

"…n?"

It was all too confusing.

"…san?"

Was it also from this dream that she knew he liked chocolate?

"Kinomoto-san!" shouted the boy, making Sakura jump off her seat.

"What? What?" She asked, looking from sides to sides frantically.

"Kinomoto-san…"he said, looking very concerned and worried "you looked like you were going to have an attack. Are you alright?"

"Yes, indeed I am." She muttered, slightly embarrassed from being caught day dreaming. "Ah! I see you're done eating. Very well, I think that you'll be able to walk today."

She wanted to change the subject, and her plan succeeded.

"Really?" he asked, joy making his voice tremble. He hated being a burden for others.

"Yes. Maybe after I finish washing the dishes." She winked at him, took the empty plate and left the bedroom, letting him alone, dumbfounded.

"She is strong…" He said to no one in particular "How could she have guessed I was going to propose to wash it?"

A few minutes later, when she came back, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, testing his legs.

She stepped forward.

"Here. You can support yourself on my shoulder" she offered.

Saying nothing, he only nodded and tried to stand up.

Although the major part of his weight rested on the chair Sakura had used to watch him, the rest of it was enough to make her waver. She moved her feet to regain her balance and looked up at him.

He was almost a head taller than her. His shirt, a bit too big for him, made him look even cuter than he already was. His trousers, reached up his feet, hiding their nakedness from the girl's eyes.

He looked absolutely breathtaking

Seeing her gaze on him, the guy smiled frankly at her, an amused look in his amber eyes, making her blush.

He took a step forward, and another, and another. He let go of her shoulder and of the chair, and travelled halfway the room carefully, watching his steps.

Seeing that he was steady, he jerked his head up and looked at the princess.

"Look!" he said fiercely "I can wal… Whoa!" he stumbled and lost his balance.

Seeing him falling, the girl's first reaction was to help him. She ran to him, trying to support him, but only made it worse, as he grabbed on to her in instinct, and made her fall as well.

"Urf!" they said in unison, closing their eyes, as they hit the floor, Sakura on top of the boy.

When she opened her eyes, their faces were only a few centimetres away from each other's. The boy was laughing, his amber orbs still closed.

She quickly got off of him, and he sat up.

"I'm sorry." He blurted, still laughing "I didn't mean to make you fall".

"Its okay" she smiled at him, standing up and tending a hand to him "Just, take it easy."

He nodded, took her hand and stood up.

"Oh," he started "I think I remembered something".

Sakura's eyes widened her eyes with excitement.

"Is that so? What is it then?"

"Its…" he answered hesitantly "…my birthday"

"Yay! Your memory is coming back! So? When is it? How old are you?"

"I think I'm 17… and I think I'll turn 18 on July 13th."

"So you're just a year older than me" She cried perkily.

"You're 16 then…"

"Congratulations" she teased "You actually know how to count"

He blushed at her remark.

"When is your birthday?" he asked.

She ignored his question and stood up, a wide grin on her face.

"If you need me, I'll be cleaning your clothes outside. You can wander in the house, but please get some rest. I will also go to town this afternoon. You can join if you'd like, but it's a bit far."

She began to walk toward the door.

"Ah, and before I forget, today's date is March 26th. I thought you'd like to know." She added.

She exited the room, but came back after a few seconds.

"My birthday is on April 1st."

She smiled shyly and exited the room, not hearing the boy's exclamation:

"But that's in less than a week!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Hello again, it is I, Suohfei (I'm sure you knew it). Well well well… What did you think of the fourth chapter? I hope you liked it. When I found out I had reviews, it made me so happy that I couldn't stop smiling for about half an hour, and I told my entire family about it. And when I think about it, I smile again. I read them so many times that I know them by heart. D. Kagome85400 asked for Sakura and the boy's ages, so I gave them away. As for the boy's name, you guessed it Nanie-san. It is Li Syaoran. Now I just have to set up a plot to make Sakura realise his name… I have an idea already… I'll also try to make my chapters a bit longer. But I like to make a new chapter with a new topic, and not put two different in one. For example, I couldn't put the boy's awakening with his found. oO. I think that's all. I you want to see something (an idea or a wish you had) in my story, just tell me and I'll try to fit it in. Thanks to every readers (and reviewers… well, they are readers as well… oO (I'm getting weird). Bye!


	5. Encounter With A Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Five: Encounter With A doctor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

'I can't believe I can't remember anything.' The boy thought, while visiting the house, his limbs still weak from the fever and unconsciousness.

Wanting to thank his hostess, he had an idea.

Her birthday being the following week, he had decided to give her a gift. But what would please her?

He wondered about it for a few minutes, not noticing his steps had brought him at the cottage's door. Sakura was there, washing brushing cherry blossoms petals away.

Acknowledging that there was someone behind her, she straightened herself up and turned to meet his gaze.

The wind began to blow, brushing against the tall tree and making flowers fall down. It passed by the princess a whirled around her.

The amber-eyed boy was mesmerized. The flying petals around her and the hair on her face made her look like a real goddess.

A light pink flower landed on her hair.

Shaking his head, he advanced towards her. When she saw him coming, she smiled widely. But it faded more and more as he continued his approach, a weird look on his face.

He was now only at a few steps of her, but he didn't stop. Smiling mischievously, he looked at her blushing as he lowered his face toward hers, as if he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. His hand caressed her white cheek and he whispered in her ear.

"You have something in your hair…"

Immediately, she jerked away, screaming.

"Ack! Is it an insect! A spider! Get it off of me! Get it off of me!"

He burst out laughing, as she jumped-danced around him, shaking her head furiously.

"Don't worry," he reassured her "It' just a flower"

And he took it off her hair, twirling it around his fingers. She calmed down a bit.

"Don't scare me like that." She sighed "You almost gave me a heart attack"

He smelled the flower. Its perfume was great, it smelled just like Sakura.

He gazed at the little cherry blossom in his large palm and muttered to himself.

"Sakura… cherry blossom…"

The girl had heard him.

"That's right," she approved "Now, what are you doing here?"

Not responding, he gave her the flower and she placed it on her ear, making her look like an angel.

Bearing the silence for only a few seconds, she asked.

"Would you come with me to town? I need to get some food and clothes for you. Shoes too. And you need to be checked by a proper doctor. You might have a broken something for all I know."

He agreed by nodding silently.

"Let's go then. I can't wait until dinner, since I don't have anything to prepare for you."

He nodded again.

Embarrassed silence was starting to get installed.

To finish it, the green-eyed girl passed by him and entered the house… to come out seconds later with a basket at her arm. She began to walk on the pass, the silent boy right behind her, hands in pockets.

He was thinking.

He remembered their first encounter, and he couldn't help but feel they knew each other. But without his memory, he couldn't find out where or when, or even IF they had had an encounter before. She just felt so familiar.

He was also wondering why he was acting so weird around her.

Inside himself, he knew that he always had acted cold and unfriendly to anyone. He wasn't used to smile this often. And much less laugh. Maybe he had caught an unknown disease. Lucky he was going to the doctor.

He would possibly find a way to get his memory back and cure that weird illness he had.

Contented, he felt like whistling and did. It was a tune he knew, but he couldn't remember from where. His body was just so used to it, that he did it by himself.

Sakura had been uncomfortable with this silence. She had wanted to start a conversation, but when she had opened her mouth, a soft whistle interrupted her.

It was the boy.

And she knew that tune.

It was the one her mother used to sing to her daughter before she went to bed.

It was a royal song, only known by queens and kings.

But how could he know it?

Could he be…?

She washed that thought out of her mind as she saw the first town houses.

They entered the village, the amber-eyed guy now beside her. His eyes were wide open as if he wanted to remember everything that came in his sight.

The first stop they made was the village's healer.

He lived in an old house in the middle of the village. Chickens were running in the street as a bunch of children chased after them. They arrived in front of an oak door with the words 'DOCTOR' engraved in it.

The girl knocked at the door and entered, followed by the boy.

The walls were white and a table with a parchment and a quill waited in a corner of the room, a bell posed on the edge of it.

She rang the bell and the waited for someone to come. It didn't take long. Soon, a big fat man arrived and asked, his large lips moving between his greyish beards.

"Welcome." His voice was deep and gentle "Do you have an appointment?"

He placed small spectacles on the top of his nose, ready to read the parchment in front of him.

"No." Sakura replied "I came here for that boy," she added, showing the chestnut-haired guy by a hand gesture.

She explained the man her situation.

"I see," said the doctor, nodding slowly. "You may come in the back."

And he showed them the pass from where he came from.

In the back wan another room. It was white as well, with another table, empty this time, in the centre of it. The doctor turned to the boy and asked him to take off his shirt, which he did under the eyes of a blushing Sakura. He then sat on the table.

The fat man took out his stethoscope and placed it on his patient back. Notting something on his notebook, he then asked him to open his mouth, he took his temperature, he examined his ears, he looked at his eyes, searched for something in his hair, and many other things that a doctor would do to his client.

He seemed thoughtful.

The princess walked up to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You say that your friend here has amnesia. But his body shows no harm. He is in perfect health. I don't know what caused him to lose his memory. It may eventually come back, but I can't say when. It depends on him. From what I know, a mental barrier is blocking the memories. He is the only one who can make it fall. Maybe deep in him, something doesn't want to remember."

It was at that moment that the boy noticed something about hostess. She had looked a bit pale during their way there. And she had grown paler during the consultation. She was now as white as a sheet. She looked like she was going to lose consciousness.

"Sakura!"

It was the last thing she heard as she collapsed on the floor. She did not touch it though. Her guest had been faster and had caught her. She was too tired to open her eyes, but she tried to smile.

She moved her lips in a whisper.

He approached his ear to her mouth to hear her.

"I'll be alright… Syaoran" And she fell unconscious.

The amber-eyed boy looked at her dumbfounded.

What had she just said?

He was interrupted by the return of the fat doctor who had been looking for some medicine to give the girl.

"Here, put her on the bed"

The boy did as he was told.

"She's asleep" noted the doctor after making usual checks. "She just hasn't been eating for too long."

It was true. The last time she ate was the night of her discovery of the boy. She had been too busy afterwards to think about it.

"I should have known" hissed the boy angrily "When she told me she had eaten before cooking she lied about it."

He wanted to knock his head on the wall for not discovering before.

A hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry. She'll recover in a few minutes."

The man's words were proven true as the girl woke up soon after.

The boy accused her of lying to him about her food.

She sighed.

"I had no other choice. You wouldn't have eaten if I had told you the truth." She explained.

He blushed at this remark, but responded.

"We could have shared it."

"No. You were in a far worse shape than I. You needed the full plate."

They stopped arguing when they heard soft giggles. They turned in a same movement toward the noise-maker. It was the doctor.

"You two look like an old married couple" he said, amused.

The two youngsters flushed heavily, before turning their head to opposite direction.

The fat man gave some medicine and a piece of bread to Sakura, and, checking if she was now alright, he let them leave, which they did after paying.

In the street, they started walking toward the market place, when the boy suddenly stopped, making the girl stop as well.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"Umm… Before you fainted, you said something."

"Did I?"

"Yes"

"I don't remember. What was it?"

"You said a name… Syaoran."

"Do you know anyone with that name?"

"Yes… I remember it now you said it."

"Is it someone close to you?"

"In a way yes."

"Well? Who is it?"

"It's me…" he blurted " Syaoran is my name."

And he started walking again, leaving a confused Sakura behind him.

How could she had known his name?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Here we go with chapter 5! Hurray! So? What do you think? Is the way we learn about Syaoran's name any good? It's not exactly the way I planed it, but I think it fits well. I couldn't continue to call him 'the boy' or 'the amber-eyed guy' forever. I plan on introducing some other people within the next chapters. But who is the question… Maybe Tomoyo and Eriol… Umm… what else is there to say? Ah! Syaoran will have to unlock his past by himself. I think that it must be quite unhappy since a part of him doesn't want to recover his memories. I will tell you something weird. I actually am discovering this story at the same time as you do. I have no idea of what the next chapter will be like. I don't even know the ending! Is it normal? Am I normal? Am I living in a normal world? (I'm getting all weird again) So… 'till next time! See ya! Please review! I love reviews! I'm getting so excited when I get one! This has been Suohfei.)


	6. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter six: Making friends

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

'How could I have known his name?' thought Sakura as they walked silently toward the market place. 'I didn't ever meet the guy.'

She fastened her pace to catch up with him and touched him on the shoulder. He turned to face her, his brows still caught in a frown from the previous revelation.

"Wait for me." she breathed. "How did you know it was your name I said?"

He stayed quite for a moment, thinking of an answer to give her. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't really know. When you said it, I just knew it was my name, as if you had always called me like that"

She recovered her smile at his words.

"That's great! I mean… that you recovered your name. But since we don't know your family name, I'll have to call you Syaoran. Is that okay with you?"

He passed a hand through his messy hair.

"Do whatever you want."

He turned away and started walking, a faint blush on his cheeks at the perspective of a beautiful girl calling him by his first name. He tried hard to control himself not to smile.

The princess was very happy.

"Okay, then please call me Sakura. Being Kinomoto-san makes me think I'm old." She started running to keep up with him. "And I told you to wait for me! Eh!"

In fact, she didn't want him to call her by her name in public. The townspeople weren't supposed to know that she was from the royal family. It could mean trouble. Her father had intended her to stay unnoticed.

She didn't want Syaoran to know that she was a princess as well. He would have kept his distances with her in respect, and that she didn't want.

He would learn it when the time would be right, and it was definitely not now.

Furthermore, she missed a normal relationship with anybody.

The servants of the palace and the other princesses she knew were friendly to her only to please the king.

They had now reached the place.

It was a beautiful day, with a blue sky and birds chirping around.

It smelled spring.

Swallows had just come back from their annual trip to Africa and announced freely its return.

Wooden stores were displayed around, filled with fruits, vegetables, meats, fishes, and gadgets of every shapes and sizes.

Vendors were shouting to sell their goods, and the place was crowded with buyers of all origins.

A stand attracted the girl's attention. People were gathered around a table. Sitting in front of it was a young man.

He was quite handsome, though not as much as Syaoran. He had dark hair with bluish reflects, and his dark blue eyes were surrounded by big circular glasses.

He was in the middle of a magic trick, a white bird on his shoulder.

He lifted his hands, palm to the audience, showing they were empty. He took a deck of playing cards and asked a man to pick one and to memorise it and to show it to the others. He closed his eyes while it was done. The man then put the card back in the deck. With his eyes still closed, the blue eyed mixed it and launched it in the air. Before the cards landed, he tended his hand in front of him and a card posed itself on his open palm, facing it.

The magician opened his eyed and took a look at the card. Everybody stopped breathing, waiting for reaction of the guy. His face showed no expression, but suddenly, a smile crept on his face.

He showed the card.

It was the good one!

The audience burst out in cheers and applauses.

"He's really good!" appreciated Sakura to no one in particular.

"I know!" somebody answered.

The princess turned her head to see who said that.

A girl around her age was standing beside her. She had waist-long purplish black hair and amethyst eyes that sparkled with a feeling, unknown to Sakura, when she looked at the magician.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've been rude. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji." She said softly as the cheer faded away. "And this is my husband-to-be, Eriol Hiiragizawa." She added, showing the blue-eyed boy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." They shook hands. "I live in the cottage in the forest."

"Is that so? I knew the former inhabitant of that house. They were charming people. But I've never seen you here. When did you arrive?"

"Just a month ago."

And they continued talking, a new friendship growing between the two girls.

Meanwhile, Syaoran began to wander around the place, looking at the merchandise of the stores. Suddenly, someone called him. It was the magician.

"Hello there my cute little descendent, it's a surprise to see you there."

The amber-eyed boy was confused. He gave a weird look at the guy.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking. I've got no idea of who you are."

"So what I've heard is true" the other muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Syaoran."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He smiled like a Cheshire cat, giving Syaoran the weird feeling of having seen that smile before. "I see your little girlfriend over there has met my fiancée." He pointed the two chatting girls.

"She's not my girlfriend" a blushing chestnut-haired boy answered "It's my hostess, Sakura Kinomoto" He didn't know Sakura didn't want her name revealed.

"Kinomoto-san eh?" Grinned Eriol "It's interesting to see how fate is made."

"Fate? What are you talking about?" Syaoran was growing more and more confused as their conversation continued.

They saw the two girls coming towards them.

"Eriol-kun!" said Tomoyo, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You were great!"

He smiled.

"Why don't we invite Sakura-chan and her boyfriend to supper?" She asked "so we can get to know each other better?"

"He's not my boyfriend" said Sakura, flushing.

Even though he knew it was the truth, the amber-eyed boy couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by her words.

"But I feel honoured to be invited." She finished.

"It's all set up then. If you'll excuse me, I have to do something." Eriol prepared himself to leave. "It won't be too much of four arms. Would like to come along Syaoran-san?"

Before he could answer, he was dragged away.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Eriol has always been this straight forward. That's why I fell in love with him at the first place. He'll meet us with Syaoran at the house. Do you have to do something in town?"

"Yes." answered Sakura to her new friend "I have to by food for the whole week."

"Let's start with it then. I can show you the best places!"

"It was already dark when Sakura finished her shopping and they went straight to Tomoyo's house, which was a bit outside the village.

The emerald-eyed girl couldn't see the house clearly, because of the dark, but she guessed it was very cute.

The inside was well lit and clean. Tomoyo was very tidy, almost maniac about it.

The boys were already there, drinking something in the kitchen.

A food scent in the air could be smelled.

Sakura entered behind her raven-haired friend. Syaoran greeted her, and, forgetting that he could call her Sakura:

"Good evening Kinomoto-san."

Tomoyo looked startled, while Eriol just smiled.

…

"…K…Kinomoto?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: There come Tomoyo and Eriol. :D I'm sorry if you don't, like the couple 'Eriol-Tomoyo', but I just think they look cute together. As for Eriol, he definitely knows something about Syaoran, but he'll keep quiet about it until the time is right. It would be a shame if everything was to be revealed now. The story would end. Thanks for reassuring me sTaRliGht 1897. Now I'm sure I'm normal. It's the whole world that is abnormal! Laughs like a maniac And as for you Nanie-san, go camping in peace. You'll have plenty to read when you'll come back! Ha ha… now… Is it me or I'm making cliff-hangers without even knowing it. I just noticed… I'm sorry for that. It just means the beginning of a new topic… So… 'till next time. See ya! This has been Suohfei (I bet you knew it!)


	7. A Nice Supper

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter seven: A Nice Supper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"K…Kinomoto ?" said Tomoyo, letting her mouth drop.

Quickly recovering from the shock of Syaoran revealing her name, Sakura answered.

"Hoeee…Of course not! My name isn't Kinomoto!" She had a fake smile. "My name is Kinomotosan! Yes, that's it. I'm Kinomotosan Sakura."

The amber-eyed boy looked at her with round eyes.

"So you're really Kinomotosan-san…?"

"I told you already that you could call me Sakura" she responded, scratching the back of her neck in unease.

Eriol giggled at the scene that was occurring in front of he's eyes.

"We'd better start eating if we don't want the food to get cold."

And they all started walking towards the dinning room, their conversation drifting on another subject, forgetting about the emerald-eyed girl's name confusion.

The meal was excellent. Eriol was a chief in food preparation had said Tomoyo. There was a delicious roast beef, with roasted potatoes and garden salad. It had been a while since the princess had had a good healthy meal. She didn't really know how to cook, except for a few recipes (pancakes in particular was her favourite). She had learned the only things she knew by looking the palace's cook cooking.

The whole time, the group had been cheerfully chatting, Syaoran feeling a bit left behind as he couldn't tell them about his past. He managed to try to enjoy their tales.

"Have always lived in Tomoeda, Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura in between two bites.

"Actually, I haven't. I'm here since five months only." He answered before taking a mouthful of wine from his glass.

The table became quiet, ready to hear him tell his story.

"I wasn't born in this Kingdom, but in a neighbour one, the Li kingdom."

Syaoran, who was looking at his plate, lifted his head as he heard the word. He didn't know exactly why, but the name rang a bell in his head.

"My father was a magician too, and my mother was a maid in the Queen's castle, so I passed a lot of time there. I even met the prince."

Tomoyo gasped, amazed. He had never told her about that.

Eriol was scanning the amber-eyed boy's face, as if he wanted him to say something. Noting his face showed no sign of recognition, he sighed, shaking his head and continued.

"As a matter of fact, he is a close friend of mine. His name is Xiao Lang, which means little wolf in Chinese, the language of the Li's. He has always been cold to every one, since his father, the king died of illness when he was only three."

Sakura knew how that poor boy had felt when someone close to him had died. She had lost her mother at three as well.

"A prophecy lies upon him: he will be rescued by his true love, but will not know it until they'll be separated. The prince had never liked being told what to do, so, he swore to fight against that prophecy, and never fall in love with anybody. I think he's just being foolish. No one can fight faith. Things will happen and others won't. Everything has been planed; there is no place for hazard. That's my beliefs. Back to my story, the boy, now nearly in age to get married, went to fight in the battlefields against the Fâ's. For what I'm supposed to know," he concluded, "I don't know how or where he is right now. But what I'm sure of, is that the first part of the prophecy has begun, and I will not intervene between it, as it is not of any of my duties."

He stopped, letting the others realise his words. Tomoyo was the first to break the analysing silence, which had fallen on the small group.

"So you mean that he has already been rescued by the girl? But he'll never be able to marry her if she's not a princess!"

"Who knows" answered her husband-to-be, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe she is a princess, but doesn't anyone to find out."

His gaze laid on Sakura who looked around her, uneasy.

"And what about you?" said Syaoran, causing the magician to turn his look towards him "Why did you come to Tomoeda?"

"I fled." He said simply, as if it was an everyday action "I fled from the horrors of the war, and it's a good thing I did, I wouldn't have met this special someone otherwise."

He winked lovingly at a blushing, giggling Tomoyo.

Their conversation then switched from topics to topics, and the rest of the evening passed in a joyful mood.

After dessert, it was time to go home.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly, and shook Eriol's hand. The raven-hared girl made her promise to tell her whenever she came back to town, and they planned another dinner for the next week, at the cottage this time.

During their way back, few words were exchanged between the two young people.

Something was troubling Syaoran though, and he wanted to be clear about it as soon as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me your name was Kinomotosan?" he asked the beautiful maiden who was walking next to him.

She laughed at his clueless-ness.

"Of course it isn't my real name. I just didn't want them to know I am a Kinomoto."

"May I know why"

She stopped and turned to face him. Her face was lit by the sweet moonlight, making her eyes shine. She gave him a dazzling smile that caused his head to spin, although, he had no clues why.

"You may not. I will tell you eventually, but just not yet. I'm not ready for this, nor are you."

Her eyes now reflected some… loneliness, and fear, as if she was afraid that he will run away after knowing the truth.

And that's how she felt.

He saw a tear rolling down her cheek, as she turned away and started walking again.

A hand grasped her arm, and before she knew it,

He hugged her.

Tightly,

holding her frail body against his.

Shocked, she did not react at first, but she returned the comforting hug as bent and whispered, his warm breath blowing on her neck.

"Please forgive whatever I did to make you cry."

This single sentence caused her to cry even more, even if she smiled.

She now knew he would be there for her.

But it would not last forever.

As soon as he would learn she was a princess, he would never hold her like he was doing now, he would never whisper in her ear like he was doing now.

As they made their way toward the cottage, she knew something had changed in her tonight, and he knew something had changed in him.

They just didn't know what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Okay, here goes nothing… I'll refer myself to your judgement to know if it's any good… I just realized that Sakura and Syaoran just met… It just feels like they have known each other for ages… Let's just pretend it has been a few days already… or something like that. So it looks like Eriol-kun knows about the two's real identities, but he won't give it away. So… what's up? Do you know what? Today's my birthday! I've been busy the whole day! I almost didn't have time to write this chapter. You guys have been lucky! I've got nothing else to say. I wish all my readers a nice day. So… 'till next time. See ya! (I think I'll use these words at each end of my note.) This has been Suohfei.)


	8. A Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Eight: A Happy Birthday

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It has been nearly a week since Sakura had discovered Syaoran in the river

Since there was only a bed in the auburn-girl's cottage, they had to go back to Tomoeda to buy another one. Meanwhile, after many protestations from Sakura, Syaoran had slept in the sofa.

No memories of the boy's former life had come back, to the princess disappointment.

She was burning to know his identity, but somewhere, deep in her, it was something she apprehended, like a bad omen.

He was now well accustomed to his new environment, and had proven himself very capable for things such as hunting, cooking, or craftsmanship.

On the other hand, he was lame with the house work, as if he had never held a broom in his entire life. Sakura had had a good laugh, when, tired of doing all the cleaning, she had put a broom in his arms and had asked the boy to sweep the porch. He looked so funny with the broom in his hands, not knowing what to do with it and gazing at his hostess with a desperate look, waiting for her instructions.

Luckily, he was a very fast learner, and within a few minutes, he could sweep as if he had been sweeping for his entire life.

When the princess woke up, this morning, she felt happy. Today was the day she had waited for the entire year long.

Her birthday.

She sat on her bed and looked at Syaoran's. It was empty. The boy must have awakened a bit earlier.

His behaviour lately had been curious.

He would always disappear at a certain moment of a day and come back a few hours later, without giving Sakura any explanations.

The way he acted saddened the girl a little, since it meant that the boy didn't trust her enough to tell her where he went and to do what.

One day, while she was wandering around in the forest to collect fruits, she had found a hammer and some rocks remains.

When she told him about her discoveries, he had looked uneasy and avoided her questions.

Sakura entered the kitchen to find a delicious breakfast waiting for her on the table, as always. But today, it seemed even better than all of the others.

'Did he remember my birthday?' she wondered 'After all, I only told him once about it and he wasn't well at this point…'

When she had finished, she washed her plate and placed it in the cupboard before going outside for a walk.

There she found Syaoran, kneeling on the ground, gardening.

It was another quality of the boy.

"Good morning!" she declared, making him jump.

He smiled at her, in a way that brought butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning to you." He answered "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. What are you planting today?"

"Strawberries."

"Strawberries?" she jumped in delight "I love strawberries."

He smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I thought you would. That's why I planted them."

Definitely, that day was beginning well for the young maiden.

She walked closer to him and gave him a hug, making him become ripe strawberries' colour.

Carried away by the moment, and by her perky attitude, she didn't realise what she was doing and gave him a peck on the cheek.

This action would have been fine if, at that very moment, Syaoran hadn't had the sudden idea of looking at her.

The kiss landed on his lips.

Both of them were so surprised, that they stayed in that position for a few long seconds.

Realizing what just happened; they broke the kiss and jerked away from each other as fast as possible.

Both faces were crimson.

"I…i…i…I'm so-sorry." Mumbled Sakura, not looking at him.

She then ran in the cottage and closed the door behind her. She leaned on it and slowly slipped on the floor.

She passed a hand through her hair, and then touched her lips.

She couldn't believe what had occurred right now.

She had kissed Syaoran!

"No. It was not a kiss." She tried to reason herself "It was just an accident. Yes. That's it. An accident."

She licked her lips.

They had the weird taste of…chocolate?

Outside, Syaoran stayed there, still as a statue, looking at the door where Sakura just ran.

He couldn't believe it.

He had kissed Sakura!

This idea should have disgusted him, but in a way that frightened him, he was pleased.

The way her soft pink lips pressed against his made him feel… complete. It just felt so right to just stand there and kiss her.

For a second, he wished that the kiss wasn't an accident.

But that was what terrified him.

What in the world was happening to him?

§---§

At the beginning of the afternoon, they had returned to normal.

Even though the memory of the kiss was still fresh in their minds, they acted as if it had never happened.

The house was clean, the dinner had been eaten.

"Are you going to town today?" asked the amber-eyed boy to Sakura.

"Umm… No, I don't think so. Why?" she answered.

"Do you think you could? I need some…umm…edelweiss to make that special thingy."

Sakura didn't hide her surprise.

"Edelweiss! What are those?"

The boy was slightly sweating under her interrogative glare.

"It's something essential for the preparation of… of… Estragon beef stew!"

She was not fully convinced. Further more, she didn't want to go to town on her birthday!

She melted while seeing his face.

He was making the puppy-dog face.

"Fine. I'll go, but you owe me one." She sighed.

He smiled brightly.

She prepared her basket, wondering why he couldn't go to town by himself. And what on earth were 'edelweiss'? Was it some kind of a spice?

She would ask to the merchants.

On her way, she remembered something.

He hadn't wished her a happy birthday. Had he forgotten? Well, she couldn't blame him for that.

All day long, she had tried to make him remember by making allusions on birthdays, but he wouldn't.

She was a bit saddened by that.

At least, while she was in town, she would be able to pass to the post office and see f she'd got mail from her family.

They wouldn't dare forget her birthday.

She started to hum a song her mother taught her when she was little. It would always brighten up her day. And it worked.

When she arrived in town, she started to look for that… edelweiss Syaoran had asked her for. But wherever she went, no one had ever heard about that plant.

Was the boy playing a trick on her? Did that plant even exist?

Not willing to quit, she continued to ask the people around if they knew about it. After three hours, her efforts were finally rewarded.

In an apothecary, an old man with a long beard told her that he might still have one left in his back-store.

Two minutes later, Sakura exited the store with the flower (because it was a flower) packed up in plastic sheet.

Happy, she looked up at the sky.

It was getting dark. The sun was disappearing behind the mountains of the Li kingdom, in shades of oranges, pinks, purples, reds… It was very pretty.

The princess sighed in contentment.

"This day hasn't been so bad after all." She declared aloud.

It was pitch dark when she reached the cottage.

Awkwardly, there were no lights on.

Where could Syaoran be?

Sakura began to feel panic rising in her chest. What if he had been kidnapped? He was under her responsibility after all.

In her head already, images were forming. She could see distress, blood, cries. Tears filled her eyes and she hurried in the house.

She stopped in front of the door, panting from the running. Maybe he was alright, playing a trick on her again. He loved to tease her. Yes, that was it. He was just playing an old bad trick.

She calmed herself and slowly opened the door.

She could not see anything in the dark, so she waited until she grew accustomed to it.

There were shadows in front of her.

Three tall shadows.

What could it be?

She stretched her hand to get a candle, but before she could do so, the shadows moved.

They lit candles in front on their faces.

Their skeleton like faces scared Sakura to death and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at them.

The shadow in the middle stepped forward, and clapped in his hands.

Two times.

Sakura waited for an impact, but it never came.

Instead, all the lights lit up.

The princess opened an eye, then the second, and she saw the shadows now revealed in their true nature.

It was Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.

Throwing confetti at her, they all shouted:

"Happy birthday Sakura!"

The girl smiled at once, before hugging her friends thanking them for the surprise.

"Oh my goodness! You scared me to death!" she tried to scowl them, but her happiness overwhelmed her and she hugged them once more. "Thank you! I'm so happy you remembered!"

Eriol, who was the shadow who had clapped in his hands, interrupted her.

"As a matter of fact, Syaoran is the one you owe this surprise. He organised it all by himself and invited us today."

"Really?" she smiled, before looking at a blushing Syaoran. "I thought you wouldn't remember."

"I started planning it since the day you told me when it was. That's why I would disappear for a few hours from time to time. And it was hard not to remember, with all the allusions you said today."

He winked at her, making her flush.

"By the way" he continued "did you have fun in town?"

"I found the edelweiss" she said proudly.

"That's good. Especially that I don't need it…" He giggled guiltily as he saw Sakura's eyes widen with anger.

"What!" she screamed. "You made me make all the shops of Tomoeda for Nothing! Ugh! I'm gonna kill you Syaoran"

And she started to run after him as he tried to escape.

"Hey! I needed you to leave so I could prepare this." He showed the dishes that were waiting for them to eat.

Everything looked delicious.

There was roasted turkey, fried rice, carrot salad, and a huge chocolate cake with whipped cream.

The emerald-eyed girl calmed herself down a bit.

"I guess that I could forgive you eventually." She smiled mischievously "But I will have my revenge!"

The supper passed calmly, in the joyful conversation the friends were having.

After the dessert, Syaoran cleaned the table and, bending down to Sakura's ear, whispered:

"Time for the gifts"

She turned her head so fast that she couldn't avoid the boy, so she gave him an accidental blow on the nose.

"Ouch!" he cried

"Oh, I'm sorry Syaoran." She stood up to check on him and seeing he would live turned to Tomoyo and Eriol "There are gifts?"

"Of course there are dear." giggled Tomoyo, seeing Syaoran holding his hurt nose. "Here is mine."

She handed her an average sized package.

It was soft.

Hesitantly, the young princess opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her entire live. It was midnight blue, with sparkles, and was foot long.

Tears welled up in her eyes. It was her first gift from a true friend. She hugged the raven-haired girl.

"Thank you Tomoyo. I love it. It's perfect."

"Why don't you try it later on?" she answered softly, patting her friend's back.

Silence filled the room. Eriol broke it.

"Here is mine Sakura."

He gave her a package a bit smaller than Tomoyo's.

It was a book with a sun and a moon on its cover.

It was called 'The Clow book'.

Inside, instead of pages, were cards with drawings on it. It was beautiful.

Sakura gave Eriol a huge grin.

"Thank you! I've always wanted a tarot deck, but my father wouldn't let me. He says it's rubbish."

Syaoran coughed a bit to attract the auburn girl's attention.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

He turned his head to avoid her gaze and handed her a small gift, wrapped in leaves.

Carefully, she opened it and she saw a delicate pendant.

It was amazingly beautiful. Its form was a cherry blossom, a Sakura. The petals were made of pink quartz, and the leaves of emerald.

No detail had been neglected.

It was breathtaking.

The princess searched for the boy's amber eyes and locked them.

"How…" she was whispering, as if she would break the jewel if she talked to loud. "How did you get it? The only time you were in town, you were with me and you don't have money. And god knows how much such a beauty costs."

"I didn't by it" he answered, making her wonder. "I made it by hand. It's another reason why I've been in the forest alone. I've bee searching for stones" Sakura remembered the hammer and the remains. "It took me a while to finish it, and I hope you'll like it"

"I don't like it…" Sakura said. Syaoran's face dropped a bit, but she wasn't done yet. "I… I love it! It the most pretty piece of jewellery I've ever seen! Thank you so much Syaoran! Thank you so much."

But she didn't hug the boy. Only smiled at him. It was the best smile he would ever get from anybody. There was something special about it. An emotion he couldn't describe.

Tomoyo and Eriol, who had watched them silently looked at each other and giggled lightly.

They knew what was happening to their young friends. It had happened to the two of them as well. But they would let them discover it by themselves.

Sakura and Syaoran kept silent. They looked in each other's eyes and got lost in it. Syaoran could not control his body, and he felt himself leaning toward Sakura. Their faces were dangerously near, and it kept going nearer. Sakura could feel the boy's breath on her lips.

They were now only a few centimetres away from each other…

"Hey guys!" Eriol suddenly said.

The princess and the chestnut-haired boy came back to reality and moved away from each other, blushing madly. Tomoyo threw an angry glare at Eriol.

"Why don't you go and try Tomoyo's dress Sakura-san?" continued the blue-haired magician.

Sakura nodded. Emotion caused her to be unable to speak. She stood up and went to her room to change, followed by Tomoyo.

Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"Sakura sure is captivating" he said teasingly, smiling like a madman

He received a cold glare and laughed.

Five minutes later, the two girls came back in the living room, Sakura in her dress.

Syaoran's mouth almost fell on the ground.

She looked astounding. He looked at her from head to toes, and saw her blush as he did that.

Eriol whistled in admiration.

"I recognize here my Tomoyo's handy work. Congratulations Sakura. You just turned into a goddess."

Tomoyo punched him friendlily on the arm.

Later that night, after Eriol and his fiancée left, after they cleaned up the house, Sakura went outside on the porch and sat on the front steps.

It was a beautiful night. The moon wasn't full, but was bright enough to light the garden and the cherry blossoms tree in silver. Thousands of stars sparkled in the cloudless night sky.

It was nearly midnight, but the air was still warm.

The emerald-eyed princess sighed as she remembered the day's events.

Tears of happiness started to fill her eyes. She felt so good here, surrounded by her friends. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that when the war would be over, she'll have to. Maybe she could ask her father to stay here some more.

The wind blew, throwing shivers at the girl.

She had goose flesh on her arms, and she felt a warm blanket being posed on her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Syaoran. He sat beside her and they stayed silent, watching the stars together.

The pendant the boy had given to Sakura rested on her neck.

After a while, the princess stood up and started to walk towards the Sakura tree. Petals were falling on the ground.

A hand on her shoulder made her stop, but she didn't turn around. She didn't want Syaoran to see her tears. But he had already seen them.

He forced her gently to face him, but she would look on the ground.

He lifted his warm hand under her chin and lifted it.

Their eyes met, and like earlier in the evening, they got lost in each other's gaze.

They both fell in a sort of a trance, where nothing mattered, except for the other's presence.

A last crystal tear fell from an emerald eye. The amber-eyed boy stopped its course by sweeping it with his thumb, but his hand didn't leave the girl's cheek.

He traced her jaw line lightly, before arriving to her mouth. He caressed her soft lips and cupped her chin, making her rise on her toes.

He leaned forward, closing little by little the space between their faces.

They both closed their eyes.

A wolf cried to the moon.

Their lips met.

Under the moonlight, at midnight, April 1st, a boy and a girl kissed for the first time intentionally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: And there it is, chapter 8. It's the longest I've ever written! 10 pages, can you believe it? I'm sorry, if the kissing scene is a bit short, but it's difficult for me to improve it, since I've never kissed or been kissed, so I don't know how it goes. (It's quite embarrassing…ahem…).

So, I hope you liked the birthday party, and thanks for the birthday wishes you sent me in the reviews. It made me very very happy. Ummm… What else? Ah, yes… Sakura is now 17, the same age as Syaoran, and I think you guessed Syaoran's real identity Nanie-san (it was quite obvious too wasn't it?). Tell me if you like the chapters that long, and I'll try to make the next about the same (I personally doubt it, but it costs nothing to try). I'm waiting for your reviews! So, 'till next time. See ya! This has been Suohfei.)


	9. Apologies and Blood traces

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§--§

Chapter nine: Apologies and Blood traces

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she had a terrible headache due to the alcohol she drank.

Sitting in her bed, she held her head in her hands and groaned. She couldn't remember what had happened.

Then it came back.

The birthday, the surprise, the dinner, the cake, the presents, the moonlight, and the… the kiss.

At that memory, she blushed crimson.

Had they really kissed?

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

She looked at Syaoran's bed to ask him, but it was empty, as always. He was an early bird.

She sighed and walked to the kitchen to find her breakfast waiting for her on the table. It was toast bred with marmalade, and fresh orange juice. She gulped it all down and went outside to find the boy.

She found him gardening under the cherry blossom tree. Seeing that he hadn't noticed her appearance, she called out his name making him turn.

As soon as their eyes met, his face reflected a hundred shades of red and he avoided her gaze.

The princess frowned a bit, blushing herself, but kept watching him.

Brushing the dirt of his pants, he stood up but still wouldn't meet her emerald eyes.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it after a while.

There was an awkward silence between the two youngsters, and the tension was almost too oppressing to bear.

"Umm…" Syaoran finally started, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I wanted to say that I was sorry…for yesterday night… for the… the…kiss."

Sakura's face didn't give away any emotion.

"umm, I didn't really know what I was doing, I think I drank a little bit too mush." He laughed sheepishly. So, for my actions, I'm sorry. You must be angry against me…"

His mouth shut, waiting for the scowling of his hostess, but it never came. Instead, her voice was calm, a bit shaking.

"It's okay… I was a bit drunk as well. I'm sorry."

You could hear the disappointment in her tone.

Disappointment? What for?

Syaoran's face dropped a bit, seeing her apologize. It wasn't what he was hoping she would say.

Huh?

He was hoping that she would say something else?

That was all too confusing.

He shook his head.

"Okay then. Friends?" he tended his hand so she could shake it.

Her eyes looked sad.

Only friends?

Was that enough?

Of course it was! She wanted to be just friends with Syaoran! It was enough for her.

Right?

Chasing the thoughts away by shaking her head, she plastered a fake smile on her face and took his hand.

"Sure." She said her voice a bit too happy "Friends."

She went back in the cottage to clean it up and left the amber-eyed boy to his gardening.

As soon as she had closed the door, she felt something on her cheek ad she raised her hand to remove it. As she looked at her fist, she saw it was a bit wet.

Was she crying?

And she didn't even notice it.

But what was she crying for?

For her decision of being friends with Syaoran?

She had tried to convince herself that she was fine with it, but in her heart, she knew it wasn't enough.

But what was?

And what was that feeling she had felt growing in her stomach each time she looked at his amber eyes?

She had never experienced that and she feared the day she would find out.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was back to his gardening. Bent on his plants, he thought about what just happened.

He meant to tell her something he had realized the day before when he had seen her crying in the moonlight, but found himself not able to.

Instead of telling her the truth, he told her he was sorry. What a fool he was.

Angry against himself, he clenched his fist and punched the dark earth under him.

He knew he should have told her, but he was scared of her reaction.

Sighing, the boy stood up.

The wind was warm and comforting. It messed his hair a bit more.

Syaoran started to walk towards the forest, but stopped, feeling he was being watched.

He turned around to see if there was somebody there, but there was none.

His look stopped on a bush that had moved. Was there someone hiding inside?

Why would a person hide except if he has bad intentions…

The amber-eyed boy made his way, slowly, to the bush, but before he could reach it, a frightened rabbit ran from behind it.

The boy released the breath he had been stocking for a while now. There was nothing to worry about.

Just a stupid bunny.

He laughed at his own clumsiness and walked in the forest.

Weirdly, he had a knot in his stomach, as if something really bad was going to happen.

He hesitated.

Should he warn Sakura?

No, it would make her worry for nothing.

And it was not like she was in any trouble.

It was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

But what he hadn't seen in the bush were the shining red eyes of a man.

Walking deeper in the woods, he looked at the sky. It was getting dark, announcing a coming storm. Good, that would water his plants.

When he got back from his walk, an hour later, it was starting to rain.

The door of the cottage was wide open, and a strange atmosphere was hanging around the place.

Syaoran immediately felt something was not right. Sakura would never let the door open when it was raining.

Carefully, he entered the house… and his eyes widened as he saw the inside.

Everything was torn and thrown on the floor.

The vases and picture frames were broken, as well as the plates and the glasses. Feathers from the pillows covered the floor in a white carpet.

He entered the bed room to find it devastated. All of Sakura's stuff had been pilled up in the centre of the room, a picture on the top.

Curious, the boy picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of a man, his wife and two kids.

The man had brown hair, glasses, and a crown was on his head. He was smiling kindly.

The woman beside him had a crown as well, although it was more delicate. She had long dark grey curly hair and beautiful wide eyes.

One of the two children was a boy with an angular face and a serious look, but his eyes betrayed him since they were filled with caring as he watched over his younger sister.

The sister in question was very young, maybe three. She had auburn hair and was smiling widely at the camera. But the most surprising about her was her eyes, her beautiful big green eyes.

Syaoran turned the picture to see its back.

Something was written on it.

'The Kinomoto royal family: King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Touya, Princess Sakura'

The amber-eyed boy couldn't believe what he was reading.

Sakura was a… a Princess?

He was going to scowl her for not telling him.

Now he realised why she didn't tell Eriol and Tomoyo her real name was Kinomoto.

But why didn't she tell him?

She knew she could trust him didn't she?

He was going to talk to her right away.

Now, where was she?

Syaoran was suddenly brought back to reality.

He was standing in a pile of torn things. Someone must have done that mess. But why didn't Sakura stop him?

He called her name, but she didn't answer.

He called again, in vain.

Something snapped in his head and his eyes went wide with distress.

What if the someone who had almost destroyed the house knew Sakura was the Princess?

Something attracted the boy's look from under a book. He pushed it away and jumped in horror as he realised there was blood.

An inscription was written on the floor in red letter:

'H E L P'

The blood traces continued up to the window, as if the hurt body had been trailed to it.

The boy now had difficulties to breath normally, as he realised the terrible reality.

Sakura had been kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: OMG! Sakura have been kidnapped! And she's bleeding too! What will Syaoran do? (okay… breath in… breath out… I have to calm down now) So, what do you think about this chapter? It's the ninth, which means almost ten! Tee hee… It's the longest story I've ever written. I'm glad you liked the last chapter . It's my favourite. Every time I read it, I feel excited. Now that Syaoran has discovered that Saku is a princess, will their relation ship still be the same? Oh, and about the thing Syaoran realized while looking at Sakura, it might be two things. The first possibility is that he remembers his past, the other is that he loves her. I, personally, I know which one it is, but I won't tell you! (I can be so evil sometimes). But you'll find out (eventually…). There, I've got nothing more to say. (And thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so happy when I wake up in the morning and I find out that I have reviews, It brighten up my day!) so… 'till next time, see ya! This has been Suohfei (yeah, I know you know…)


	10. Seeking Help and a Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Ten : Seeking help and a Fight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sakura had been kidnapped.

Syaoran stared blankly at the blood traces, not believing that fact.

He blinked and shook his head vigorously, his messy chestnut hair whirling around his head like a saint's aura.

He took a step and stumbled, feeling dizzy.

This couldn't be happening.

He sat on his bed and took his head in his hands, closing his eyes in the process.

He had to calm down. The boy went in the kitchen and plunged his head in a bucket full of ice-cold water. When he lifted it, he was breathing hard, his hair darkened by the wetness.

His ideas were clear now.

He had to find Sakura before the kidnapper could harm her more than she already was.

But where could the abductor have taken her?

His scraped his head, thinking hard. He needed help. He needed someone to help him.

But who?

He knew nearly nobody around. Only Tomoyo and…

Eriol!

Of course!

Eriol had been travelling. And he knew the royal family, and probably their enemies too.

Syaoran rushed out of the house and started running towards the blue-haired man's house. It was two kilometres away. It was raining hard now, and it wetted the boy more than he already was. But he didn't care about it. Now, all that mattered to him was to find a way to rescue Sakura.

His destination was finally in view. It had been already ten minutes he was running at full pace.

When he knocked at the door, he was so tired that he collapsed as soon as Eriol opened the door. Luckily, the magician caught him before he touched the floor.

He dragged him inside and put him on a sofa.

While the amber-eyed boy tried to catch his jerked breath, he brought him a warm drink and a dry towel.

It was true that Syaoran was soaked to the bone and cold from the rain. He appreciated the gentle intention of the blue-haired boy, but his mind was too confused to think about thanking him.

Eriol patiently waited that his uninvited guest recovered from the running to ask him what brought him over.

Syaoran swallowed hard before talking.

"Sakura has been kidnapped!" he blurted, making Eriol jump from shock.

"What!" he shouted, misbelieving.

He scanned the chestnut-haired boy's amber eyes to find any sign that he was joking. When he found nothing, he bluntly sat back on his chair and passed a distressed hand in his bluish hair.

"I'm going to look for her, and I need your help."

"How can I help, Syaoran? I can't perform real magic."

"Yes you can"

Eriol jerked his head upward from surprise.

"How do you know?" He was now curious.

The amber-eyed boy had a weird wolfish look.

"I just do." A flash of hope passed in his eyes. "Will you help me?"

The shadow of a smile passed over Eriol's lips.

"I will" he answered, making Syaoran's face brighten. "But you don't really need me you know…"

The boy he was talking to was now growing confused.

"Of course I do!" he growled "You're the only one here who can do magic!"

"No I'm not" interrupted the blue-haired boy.

"So who?" Syaoran was now starting to get annoyed.

"You can…"

He opened his mouth in shock.

"And Sakura can too." Added Eriol.

"What are you talking about! If I could perform magic I would be the first to know it right?"

The magician's grin widened.

"Well, since you can't remember anything from your past, I guess that the answer is no."

"Yeah, then, what about Sakura? She never told me she could…? Whoa! Hold on a second. How do you know I have amnesia?"

The blue-haired boy laughed a bit and patted the dumbfounded boy's head.

"I know everything about you, my cute little descendent…from the day you were three."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he started to get angry.

"So you know who I am!" he stood up and took a menacing step towards his friend, making him look a bit worried. "You know from where I come from, you know who my family is, and you didn't tell me!" he was now shouting over a terrified guy "Were you at least planning to tell me something one day? Or did you want me to stay at Sakura's forever?"

Taking his fears over, the blue-haired man made a hand gesture in Syaoran's direction and mumbled something. Immediately, the boy found himself on the sofa, unable to move and his lips glued.

He watched Eriol standing up and readjusting his clothes, before bending over him, his face not far away from his.

"Listen Syaoran." He was speaking slowly, to make sure that the boy understood each and every word. "I know you're upset with what just happened, but even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. I already told your family where you were, and they ordered me to stay silent. They allowed me to tell you a few important things though, like you knowing about magic, but only if necessary. You will find out you past by yourself when the time will be right, but it's definitely not now. Also, I am willing to help you rescue your little princess. And yes, I know she is the Kinomoto princess" he added, seeing the boy's eyes grow "So, since you don't remember how to use you abilities, you'll have to listen to my every words…"

"Eriol! What are you doing to Syaoran!"

Tomoyo had opened the door, causing her husband-to-be to jump in surprise and to undo his spell over Syaoran.

The amber-eyed boy stayed in the same position for a few moments, before carefully standing up, eyeing the magician from the corner of his eye.

In his mind, he thanked the raven-haired girl to have come at this moment, making him avoid a painful struggle against the wizard.

Tomoyo glared heavily at her fiancé before turning her look to Syaoran, smiling.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun. What are you doing here? I've seen Sakura in town an hour ago, but I don't think she noticed me."

What she said made the two men jump and Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and held them firmly.

"You have seen Sakura?" he asked, shaking her slightly "Where? When? Was she alright? Do you know where she is? Was there someone with her? Did he harm her? Did you talk to her? Where did she go?"

A bit dizzy with all the rushed questions, Tomoyo didn't answer. The amber-eyed boy shook her a bit more.

"So! Answer me!" Anger flashed in his eyes.

Before he knew it, he found himself thrown back on the sofa by Eriol who had put himself between Syaoran and his fiancée. The blue-haired boy hugged protecting his frighten wife-to-be and then turned to the dumbfounded boy.

"You will not talk to my Tomoyo in this manner. I know you're upset, but it not a reason. Calm yourself down."

The girl in his arm looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked shyly. "Is there something wrong with me having seen Sakura?"

"No there isn't" reassured the magician, looking worried and rather hesitant to tell her what he knew "On the contrary, it will help us."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Eriol threw a questioning look at Syaoran, seeking for his help. He knew that the girl was emotional, and her learning that her best friend was missing could cause a shock. But on the other side, she had the right to know the truth.

The amber-eyed boy blinked at him. He knew what kind of complex his friend was facing. He didn't know what he would have done in this same situation.

But Tomoyo was getting tired of waiting. She threw an annoyed look at the boys and crossed her arms on her chest.

"So?" she finally said, her foot tapping on the floor impatiently "I'm waiting."

Eriol sighed deeply and avoided his love's gaze, uncomfortable.

"Tomoyo," he started "you'll have to be strong. Sakura's been kidnapped"

Both of the boys waited to see her reaction.

At first, she stayed there, not moving.

Then she fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Hello everyone! It's me again (duh, who else?), So here comes the tenth chapter throw confetti in the air Is it any good? A bit static, but it's necessary for the next part. So know, we are sure that Eriol knows Syaoran. I made the characters able to perform magic, like in the real story, so it will be easier to know where she has been taken. You'll see in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

I'm sorry this update has taken so long, but I wasn't feeling well lately, but I'm okay now. Also, I won't be able to update before the end of the week since I'll be away for a few days. Please forgive me for that. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm waiting for your reviews (I fell in love with them) so, 'till next time, see ya! This has been Suohfei.)


	11. A Summon and A Magical Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Eleven: A Summon and A Magical Sword

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Wha…What happened?" asked Tomoyo as she regained consciousness.

"You have fainted Dear." answered Eriol smiling kindly.

He had caught her when she fell and had placed her on the couch. Syaoran was in the kitchen, searching for water for the poor girl. When he came back in the living room, he sighed in relieve when he saw she was awake.

Not saying a word, he approached and gave her a glass of cool liquid, which she sipped down slowly.

After putting the empty glass on the table, she looked up at her fiancé and, taking a deep inhale, asked.

"Was what you were saying true?" her hand, holding Eriol's tighten. "Has Sakura really been abducted?"

Uncertainly, the blue-haired mage slowly nodded.

The raven-haired girl's gasped and her free hand squeezed her heart. She looked at Syaoran, her brows furrowing a little.

"How did this happens Syaoran-kun?"

He stayed silent for a moment, as he sorted his thoughts before beginning to talk.

"I don't really know." He said slowly. "When I came back from hunting, the front door was wide open and everything had been scattered on the floor, and when I went in the bedroom, Sakura's stuff had been piled up, and the was 'Help' written in blood on the floor. I panicked and came here for help."

Hearing this, Tomoyo immediately reacted.

"You mean she has been hurt?" she squealed, tears welling in her amethyst eyes. "But who could have done that!"

"I don't know," answered the amber-eyed boy, clenching his fists. "But when I'll find him, I promise I'll tore him into pieces"

Anger made his voice shake slightly.

He felt a calming hand landing on his shoulder, and he looked down at the sapphire-eyed sorcerer.

"Calm down Syaoran," he said "don't do anything you might regret. You came here for our help, so let us do so. I have an idea of how we could find her. But first," he turned back to his wife-to-be "Tomoyo, could you tell us what happened when you saw Sakura in town?"

"Sure." She agreed "Well, I was walking in a small street, when I heard a horse coming from behind me, so I stepped to the side to let him pass. As he walked by me, I looked up at him and I saw a hooded man with… brown or maybe red eyes and a black cloak. I first thought that he was alone, and then I saw Sakura's face. She had her eyes closed and he had hidden her in his clothes as if he didn't want anyone to see her with him—Now I know why—but I thought that she was asleep and that he was from her family. When the rider noticed me staring, he hurried and disappeared. I thought his behaviour was being fishy, so I hurried back home to tell you."

"Don't you remember more about the man?" Asked Eriol, his face serious.

"Ummm…" Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she tried to remind herself of the man's facial features. "Well, his eyes were red—but I told you that already—and I think her had a small moon-shaped scar on top of his right brow."

Syaoran's head, who was resting on his hands, suddenly jerked up.

"Moon-shaped scar on the right brow you said?" he abruptly asked

She nodded, her eyes staring at him wonderingly at him. Eriol did the same; one of his eyebrows arced upward.

"What is it Syaoran?" he asked, "Do you remember someone that has this kind of mark?"

"Damn it!" swore the boy, clenching an angry hand in his hair. "I know someone with a moon-shaped scar, but I can't recall who! Damn memory! I'm sure I know him from somewhere. If only I knew who he was."

Eriol smirked a little.

"I see your memory is slowly starting to come back" he quietly said, earning a quizzical look from Tomoyo.

He bent over her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll explain everything later."

She was still sceptical, but knowing the blue-haired boy, she knew she could trust him, so she kept her mouth shut and returned her gaze onto Syaoran.

"As for that man," he continued, "I don't know who he is or what he wants with Sakura, but I know how to find out about it."

He softly laughed under the dumbfounded looks of the two persons.

"Syaoran, do you know where Sakura put the book I offered her for her birthday?"

Taken aback by this sudden weird question, the boy took a few seconds before answering.

"Yes I do" he hesitantly answered.

"Can you picture it in your head?" asked the blue haired boy.

"I think so."

Neither Syaoran, nor Tomoyo knew what Eriol was up to.

"Tend you hands, palm on top and close your eyes," ordered the magician. "Now picture the book in your head and repeat after me:

By the power of the elements,

And for the Mistress's protection,

I proclaim myself as your temporary Owner.

And under your assent,

I summon you,

Clow Cards!"

As Syaoran repeated the magical words, he started to glow with a green aura and when he shouted the final words, a light exploded in the house, causing Eriol and Tomoyo to step back.

When the blinding light dissipated the Clow Book was resting in the amber-eyed boy tended hands.

There was a moment of silence before everyone, except Eriol of course, could realise what just happened. Tomoyo let out a shriek and Syaoran removed his hands hastily, making the book fall on the wooden ground with a soft thump.

He looked nervously at manuscript on the floor and then at the smiling blue-haired wizard.

"Care to explain?"

His breath was short, as if he had been running a 200 meters dash instead of summoning a simple book.

The magician crossed his arms on his chest and his smile grew wider.

"What do you think happened?"

"Well," the amber-eyed boy's face was getting red from confused "Is it possible that I used…"

"Magic!" cut Eriol triumphantly "You see, you can do magic. It's running in you veins, like it runs in mines."

The faces of Syaoran and Tomoyo were priceless, but the wizard didn't pay attention to them and continued talking.

"Magic has been running in your family for generation, and you are one of the best ever. You surpass me, but not Sakura. The Book here is destined to her, but you'll need the Cards' power to rescue her. To activate it, you just have to draw your sword and…"

The last word made the amber-eyed boy react.

"A sword?" he asked, his eyes reflecting excitement, but it was quickly replaced by longing. "But I don't have a sword."

The blue-haired boy slapped his head.

"You're right! I totally forgot you don't remember anything." He said, before plunging a hand in his pocket and taking out a pendant the size of a thumb and the form of a sword. "Here." He gave it to the boy in front of him "It's yours. I found it on the shore of the river a few days ago. I think the wire broke when Sakura pulled you out of the river and it continued its course until here."

Handing him the pendant, he watched his friend's face, and backed away when he saw that he was starting to get red. He was probably going to scowl him because he had kept the precious object to himself instead of giving it back to its rightful owner.

But, to both his and Tomoyo's surprise, he didn't burst out in anger. Instead, he started to laugh.

For several minutes, they watched the chestnut-haired boy laugh, as if he there was no tomorrow.

Even when he stopped, his breath was still heavy and cut by small hiccups.

"I'm—'hiccup'— sorry—'hiccup'—do you really—'hiccup'--expect me to fight a man with that pocket knife—'hiccup'—?"

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand, but Eriol rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip, annoyed.

"Be serious for a moment!" he spat "This is the sword's temporary appearance to make it easy and discreet to transport. With an incantation, you make it transform in its original form."

"Is that so?" asked the other one, disbelieving "Show me then."

And the wizard did was he was told to do. He muttered something under his breath, and a shining blue aura surrounded his body, while the sword was glowing and slowly growing until it attained the size of an arm.

"Awesom!" shouted the amber-eyed boy, clapping in his hands like a little kid on his birthday.

He grabbed the weapon that was tended to him and made smooth moves with it. You could see that he was used to fight with it by the way he held it.

"How do I use it with the cards?" he asked, his face flushed with the excitement.

Eriol sighed and scratched his head, but nevertheless, grinned widely.

"I'll teach you, don't worry. You know, the weird thing is that once, you were the teacher and I was the student. It looks like the roles have been turned upside down."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to answer.

(A.N: that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I've waited so long to update, but I had a major writer block. I you write too, you'll know what it's like… 'bangs head on the wall nearby' I'll ask you to forgive me 'bows veeeeeeeeeery low'. I'll try to write at least another chapter this week! I'll do my best, but it'll be hard because my family squats the computer a lot! But I'll have my own soon, which means I'll have more time to write (YaY). Now a question… Do you think I have to make Syaoran or another tell the royal family that the princess has been kidnapped? Or do you think it'll cause trouble (personally, I think it will… but it's your choice…) That's it for now. Keep on reading and reviewing everyone! Thanks! So, 'till next time, See ya! This has been Suohfei.)


	12. Intense Training

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (the full name is just to long) nor its characters and its places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Twelve: Intense Training

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Eriol and Syaoran stood in a room, both wearing awkward costumes.

Eriol's was mainly blue and black. His legs were covered by white baggy pants. He wore some kind of a long black with blue borders coat that reached his ankles, and had long and large sleeves. Around his stomach, a yellow belt had been tight. On his shoulders was a short poncho, the same colour as the coat, but with a half-sun on the front. On the top of his head rested a olive-shaped hat that, too, had a half sun on one of the edge; the back one this time. Finally, his hand was gripping the handle of a tall staff that had the form of a sun on top.

As for Syaoran, he had a green assortment. His hat was round and green, with a yellow border, two horn-like ornament on each side and two small spirals on the front. His coat was not as long as the blue-haired magician, and had a different shape. The sleeves were larger and had little tinker bells, and instead of stopping on his ankles, it just went to his hips, but there was two longer parts on the front and on the back, that went very low. The ending of the back part was pointed, while the fronts' had been cut in diamond-shape, and embroider with a yellow disc. In the middle of it, was the sign of the ying and the yang. His belt was yellow, and his shoes were green. Under all of this clothing, he wore white baggy pants tighter around the ankles, and a white Chinese shirt. In his hand was the magical sword.

"Do we really have to wear those costumes?" he asked, scratching his arm where the costume was itchy.

The blue-haired boy laughed seeing his friend struggle with the clothes. He was already accustomed to his since he had them since he was a little kid.

"Yes we do." He answered "It's the battle costume you usually wear during fights. I asked your family for it, since I knew something would happen."

Realizing what the wizard had just said, Syaoran's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you 'knew something would happen'? You knew that Sakura would get kidnapped and you didn't do anything to prevent it?"

His face was getting redder and redder as he talked. He was furious.

But the magician in front of him knew from experience that it was not healthy to anger a magical being who didn't know, or, in the amber-eyed boy's case, remember how to control his power.

He raised his hands in defence.

"It's true that I can see the future, but don't get me wrong. I knew something would happen, but I didn't know to whom, nor where, nor when. The only thing I did was to suppose that if it'd involve you, you'd probably want to do something about it. And I was right. In addition, even if I knew that Sakura would be kidnapped, I couldn't intervene in fate. I told you already that no one could fight fate. So even if I had told you, she would still be gone in a way or another."

Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Can we begin with your training now?" added Eriol after a while.

Another nod.

"Good. So, the first thing you need to know is that you can use magic with your sword in three ways. The first is…"

A knock from the door interrupted him. It was Tomoyo. Eriol had asked her to bring something he kept for Syaoran.

The chestnut-haired boy saw the girl handing the magician some rectangular yellowish papers.

"What is that" he asked, pointing the papers, after Tomoyo left.

"It's for later." Came his answer. "Where were we…? Ah, yes. So, there are three ways to use magic with you sword. One of them is with the Clow cards. You can only use it when you have them."

'No duh!' thought the amber-eyed boy rolling his eyes.

"There are many kinds of cards. Elementals, such as Windy—wind—, Watery—water—, Fiery—fire—, and Earthy—earth. These are some of the strongest in the pack, except for Light and Dark. The some of the cards attack and others protect. The attack power of the card depends on the power of the user. You, for example, have the power of the moon: your attacks with the cards that serve under the moon like Watery or Windy will be far more powerful than with the cards that serve under the sun. But be careful. The recipient of the spell can counter an attack if he has the power that the card that attacks him serves. The kind of thing that the card you use will do change with the spell you chant. You have to say the thing you want to do with the card and release the power. The spell must concern the card you use. You cannot make Windy start a fire. To release the power of the card, you chant its name while touching it with the point of your sword, but we'll practice that later."

He stopped talking for a while, letting his 'student' absorb the information.

"Okay." He continued "For the second way to use magic." He lifted his hand, showing the yellow papers Tomoyo gave him. "These are incantation. It's a way of controlling the elements. There are lightning, water, wind and fire." He showed different incantation with every name. "The way you use them is different from the way you use the Clow cards. Instead of touching it with the point of the sword, you flatten it on its side. But then again, I'll show you later on. Also, you chant a spell in Chinese. You cannot order it to do something like for the cards. In fact, it somehow 'reads your mind' and does what you want it to do. I've got no clue how…It's almost the same chant for each incantation. The only difference is for the wind. And you have to name the element you appeal. You can also use the incantations to create a barrier. You just have to place it on something and cast a spell. I'll teach you what you can do with it."

Syaoran was crashed with all the things he had to learn in so little time, but somehow, everything Eriol had said sounded oddly familiar.

He waited for the magician to continue, but in vain.

Raising a brow questioningly, he finally asked

"And what about the third technique?"

"For that, you'll discover it by yourself."

"Huh?" Syaoran was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Eriol sighed deeply and licked his lips, searching for an answer to give him.

"You see," he started after a few seconds of silence "There are powers that are locked inside of you, and only you can release them. I can't explain what they are" he quickly added, seeing him open his mouth to talk "because I don't know. I've seen you use them only once."

He looked like he was going to add something else, but he shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

"All I can tell is that it's very powerful, and I'm sure you'll use them soon." He smiled and made a short pause before continuing "Shall we start training then?"

Excited by the perspective of performing magic, Syaoran forgot about the third magical technique and the questions he had in mind. He grinned at his blue-haired 'mentor', showing perfectly shaped white teeth.

"Whenever you're ready" he answered and he placed himself on position for fighting as if he had done that his entire life, which was, in a way, quite true…

§---§

Syaoran was thrown on the wall by a powerful blast and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

He had been four hours since Eriol taught him how to use the techniques and was now practicing by making duels against the blue-haired wizard.

But the magician was powerful and the chestnut-haired boy was losing pitifully.

"You give up Syaoran?" the wizard asked, he too breathing heavily.

He was slightly bent, resting on his knees. The boy he was fighting against was getting more powerful by the minute and would soon surpass him, which was not surprising. From what he remembered, the boy was always the strongest and he knew he was no match against him.

Syaoran stood up and got in battle position again, his sword in front of him in defence. His face was sweaty, but he smiled nevertheless.

"Never!" he answered challengingly.

He took a Clow card from his pocket and threw it in the air. Then he touched it with the point of his sword and shouted:

"Shot!"

The card transformed into a small moving red light that shot projectiles to Eriol.

"Shield." Eriol chanted, lifting his wand.

The projectiles rebounded on an invisible shield and disappeared in the air.

Syaoran threw another card.

"Imprison the magician. Wood!"

Branches flew out of the card in the direction of the boy, but he called upon Sword and cut them before it could touch him. This time, it was his turn to attack.

"Maze! Illusion!"

'Oh no!' thought the amber-eyed boy.

He was now trapped in a gigantic looking maze that contained monstrous beasts. Of course, the beasts were illusions, so he paid no attention to them.

How was he going to get out of this one?

He called upon Sword, but when he'd tried to cut the walls that kept him trapped, they would just close again as if he had never touched them.

"Make wings grow. Fly!" he chanted.

Immediately, white wings sprouted out of his back like an angel's. He took of and flew toward the top of the walls, but they would grow even more so he gave up.

He had an idea.

"Through!" he touched the card and his body became semi-transparent, like a ghost.

He walked toward the nearer wall and passed through it as if it was nothing.

'Where is that damn Eriol?' he thought, looking around.

He was still in the maze, but he now knew how to get out.

"Show me the man I'm looking for." He chanted, taking out another card. "Mirror!"

A beautiful mirror appeared in front of him and he saw the magician, his armed crossed, waiting for him in a clearing. As if he knew he was being observed, the guy lifted his hand and made a little sign.

"Damn man!" cursed Syaoran under his breath. "Time!"

The maze would not move now that the time had stopped. He called upon Jump and quickly joined the blue-haired-man by passing over the tall walls.

When he arrived, he saw that the spell hadn't worked on Eriol. He was still moving freely, smirking when he saw his 'apprentice' arrive.

He clapped lazily his hands in a slow applaud.

"Nicely done Syaoran. You're becoming better."

The chestnut-haired boy glared at him, but smirked as well.

He took out an Incantation and threw it in the air. Before it fell on the floor, he pressed the flat of his sword on it and chanted:

"God Of Fire, Come Forth!"

He did it so quickly that Eriol didn't have the time to react properly. He managed to avoid the flame that charged him, but not before getting a light burn.

Seeing that he was destabilised, Syaoran took advantage of the situation by casting a second incantation.

"Wind, Descend!" he shouted and a miniature tornado rushed toward the wizard who got caught in the swirls and lifted in the hair. He yelped in surprise, but he regained his composure and made a movement with his staff that he hadn't let go.

Suddenly, the tornado let him go and went against Syaoran, who reacted instantly.

"Make me move. Dash!" he shouted before disappearing.

In fact, he had vanished, but was moving so fast that even a cheetah couldn't follow him. But Eriol was well trained and he could still see him move. Nevertheless, he wasn't quick enough to block the boy.

He had stopped in front of him and defied him with his look.

"Watery! Freeze!" he heard the boy's voice say.

But it didn't come from the one in front of him. Instead, it came from behind. He turned his head just in time to see Syaoran, panting, and two blasts—a blue and a white—heading toward him. He didn't have the time to avoid them and they hit him fully, soaking him at first, and then freezing him.

The imprison man broke his prison and shouted toward the amber-eyed fighter:

"Thunder!"

A powerful blast made his way to Syaoran, but before it could hurt him, he took an Incantation and chanted:

"King Of Thunder, Come Forth!"

The two blasts got in contact and an incredibly powerful explosion came from the impact. Normally, it would have caused the two fighters to fall back, but they held on and the blasts were fighting to get the top on the other.

Syaoran clenched his teeth and tighten his grip on the sword, giving the blast more power to overwhelm Eriol's.

And it worked, as he watched the bright lightning pushing the other toward the blue-haired boy who was sweating heavily.

Finally, it seemed that his energy wore of and he lowered his staff, letting the blast hit him at full power. He flew backwards and landed on one of the wall of the maze, but his head hit the wall as well, and he fell unconscious.

Immediately, the maze and the monsters disappeared, as well as his staff, and he fell on the ground, like a dead corpse.

Seeing that, Syaoran rushed toward his friend and lifted his head. He approached his ear to Eriol's mouth and heard a faint breath.

Phew, he was still alive.

He shook his shoulders lightly and gave him small slaps on the face to wake him, but nothing seemed to work. He was beginning to panic when he had an idea.

Taking out a card, he called upon Watery, that threw water on him, causing him to wake up, to the amber-eyed boy's relief.

He posed a hand on the magician's shoulder, and lowered his head with a deep sigh.

"I'm glad you're awake" he said, Eriol looking at him a bit surprised from having fainted. "I don't know what I would have said to your fiancée if you had died."

He helped him stand up and guided him to the door, before calling Tomoyo for assistance.

They sat him on the couch, the raven-haired girl a worried look on her face.

"Your training is complete" Eriol said to Syaoran's surprise. "You succeeded to beat me; there is nothing else I can teach you. You better get some sleep, because we have a long journey awaiting for us tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: hello there. I can't stay long, so I'll just say hi. "HI!" (lol) I hope you like this chapter, since it's his training. I love magic, so I really enjoyed writing this. If you're confused with Syaoran appearing in front of Eriol and then behind him, it's because he used the twin card to make two of him. In the next chapter, they'll go to search for Sakura and try to rescue her (yay) Since you didn't answer my demand with whether or not I shall tell the Kinomoto family about Sakura's disappearance, I decided not to. That's it for now, I'm awaiting for your reviews! I'll start school on Monday so I won't be able to write as much. So, 'till then, see ya! This has been Suohfei.)


	13. On a Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Thirteen: On a Journey...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The next morning, Syaoran was woken up by ice-cold water poured on his face.

"Whoa…?"

He sat up straight on his bed and looked around himself to find the culprit, blinking rapidly.

Eriol was standing beside the bed, the bucket in his hands and smiling madly.

The wet boy stared at him blankly. He stretched his arms and raised a brow at the blue-haired boy.

"Eriol? What are you doing at Sa…?"

Suddenly, every event of the past day came rushing in his head, causing it to spin.

Sakura's kidnapping, his arrival at Eriol's, the revelation of his magic powers, the training, the fighting…and what then?

He looked around to see that he wasn't in his bed, nor was he in Sakura's cottage. The wooden walls were darker, the light-bulb on the ceiling was naked, instead of having a flowery pink frame, and there was a blackish door, built in a dark mahogany tree, instead of a light cherry tree. Also, it was small, and there was only one window.

It was still dark outside.

The amber eyes looked up to meet the sapphire ones.

"Don't you remember?" asked the sorcerer amused by the questioning glance he had received. "You were so tired and out of energy yesterday night after our battle that you passed out in the living room. Since we didn't want to bring you over to Sakura's we let you borrow this room. Since you're not used to this kind of intense training, your body drained all of you energy and your brain turned itself down."

"Oh. Okay…"

The boy in the bed yawned and scratched his head before throwing his slender but powerful legs over the bed to stand up. Meanwhile, Eriol had walked toward the door to leave the room and to let his friend put his clothes on, but he stopped a few steps before the exit and turned to look at him.

"Breakfast is ready. We'll be waiting for you downstairs…" And he disappeared by the door.

Syaoran finally stood up and almost fell back because of the pain caused by the bruises and the aches he had gotten from the training the day before.

Wincing, he took hold on the night table beside the bed to support himself and his hand touched the alarm-clock that was on it. It read:

**5:15**

'Wow… that sure is early' thought the chestnut-haired boy.

But the weird thing was that , even though he had only slept for a few hours, he was not tired anymore, as if his body was used to wake up around that time.

"I'll have to ask Eriol about that." He said aloud to nobody in particular.

But as soon as he saw what was waiting for him on the table, his reminder left his head.

It was covered by food, from pancakes to cereals, from bread to eggs and bacon, not forgetting the multicoloured jams, nor the fresh fruits juices.

The two lovebirds were already seated and waiting for him to take place.

"Amazing!" Syaoran said while pulling a chair. "You did all of that Tomoyo?"

"It was nothing, really" answered the girl, her cheeks picking a beautiful taint of pink "And Eriol helped me a lot."

"Don't be so modest Love," added the smirking blue-haired fiancé "All I did was following your instructions."

And he gave her a peck on her now red cheek.

Watching them, Syaoran felt a point of longing piercing through his heart and wondered if he would ever found himself doing that with Sakura.

'Whoa whoa whoa!' he shouted in his mind, shaking his head frantically to take the thoughts out, a faint blush colouring his face 'Where on earth were those thoughts coming from?'

He washed his thoughts aside and served himself a good portion of bacon and eggs, before digging in, while the other two were teasing each other lovingly.

At the end of the meal, almost the entire food had been eaten, mainly by the two magic users.

The amber-eyed one was surprise to see how much he was hungry, but it was pretty normal considering that he hadn't eaten since the morning before; in addition, he had had a tough training with the blue-haired boy.

While the raven-haired lady cleaned up the table and washed the dishes, the two guys went in the living room to discuss about a plan to rescue Sakura. They were so deep in their conversation that they did not see Tomoyo bringing them coffee, nor the sun rising.

At noon they had finished deciding what to do and Syaoran was ready to leave.

Earlier in the morning, the blue-haired wizard's fiancée had gone to town to rent a horse and brought back a magnificent stallion in good health and full of life.

She had also prepared some food for the boy to eat during his journey.

As for Eriol, he had lent his friend a magical backpack, that was bottomless and that would reduce the weight of whatever you'd put in.

He also gave him some of his clothes so he could change, and some magical instruments that would allow them to communicate.

Before Syaoran mounted his horse, he buried him under thousands of recommendations and reminders of their plan.

Finally, after the boy promised to be safe and assured the blue-haired guy that he would remember everything, he left in direction of the town.

After a few hours of riding and asking peasants if they had seen a man with red eyes, a scar, and a girl on a horse, he arrived in a small village on the edge of a river, and he decided to take a rest.

He dismounted his horse and tied him with a rope around a tree near the water, giving him enough of it so he could eat and drink.

As for him, he opened his backpack and took out two large sandwiches made by his raven-haired friend.

When he was finished, he took a sip of water from the river and decided to call the wizard to tell him how it was going so far.

He took some kind of a mirror with a magnificent and ancient looking border and handle, and stared at his reflection, before chanting a spell Eriol taught him back at the house, during their rescue planning.

Soon, his reflection became blurred then disappeared to let the blue-haired boys face take place.

"_Hello? Syaoran-kun? Can you hear me?" _Said the wizard's reflection to a slightly surprised amber-eyed boy; he didn't think it would work.

"Umm… Yes. Pretty well… Can you hear _me_?" he answered, rather hesitantly.

The face in the mirror smiled widely, showing a range of teeth.

"_I receive you 5 / 5!" _he laughed seeing his friend's confused face, before explaining _"In distance communications, we use a system based on five unites. 1 / 5 means that I hear you very poorly, and 5 / 5 is that I hear and see you perfectly."_

"Okay, I understand now."

"_Where are you? Can you release your aura so I can locate you on a map?"_

During their training, the day before, Eriol had taught Syaoran how to sense auras to locate someone, and how to hide his, so no one could find him.

The chestnut-haired boy did as he was told and soon, only visible to magical beings and few animals, a comforting green halo surrounded his body, almost making him glow.

"_All right!" _exclaimed the sorcerer, whose face had disappeared for a short moment while he was bending on a map, _"I know where you are. It's near a small village called Heiomachi. The river running beside you is a small branch coming from the river here. My, my, you've travelled a long way. Are you sure you're on the right way?"_

Syaoran grunted in response. He had asked every traveller he had met on his trip, and only few had stopped to answer, while the others had just turned away and continued their way, a scared expression on their face.

He even met a farmer who had collapsed on the ground, tears running down his cheeks, as he heard the rider describe the man he was looking for.

Suddenly, a weird sensation took over him. It was like an angel touched his heart, and he closed his eyes to try and locate where the feeling was coming from.

Rapidly, he found out that it wasn't an emotion that he had felt, but a powerful pinkish aura.

And he recognized it as Sakura's.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw that Eriol too had felt the Princess.

"Eriol? Did you feel it too?" he asked, unsure and shocked.

"_Of course I did!" _answered the magician hastily. _"Now that I felt her, I can locate her." _He looked at his map and in his eyes, excitement grew. "_Syaoran! Can you see some sort of a tower nearby?"_

"Not from here. There are too many trees. But wait, I'll climb."

A few seconds later, he was on top of a high pine, viewing what was around him.

Not so far, but far enough, stood a dark stone tower that rose high in the sky, ravens croaking around its top in an evil atmosphere.

The pink aura was coming from there!

Jumping on the ground, he grabbed the mirror, his breath short.

"I found her!" he said, excitement making his voice tremble. "I'm going right away! I'll contact you once there!"

The blue-haired wizard was excited as well, but seeing his friend in this state, he couldn't help but worry.

"_Hey! Wait a moment. Don't rush. It might be a trap!"_

But the amber-eyed boy had already shut the mirror and placed it back in his bag, before detaching the stallion and mounting on his back.

The animal had felt that something was happening, and he was full of energy. He burst out in canter and went on that pace in the direction of the tower.

Syaoran was standing on his stirrups, so he wouldn't slow the horse down.

A few persons on the border of the road watched them pass, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

The stallion slowed down only when the arrived at the tower. It was standing on a hill and the bricks it was built of were filthy.

A single but large dark wooden door was closed on its side.

Knowing that his horse wouldn't go far, the amber-eyed boy got down and let him wander around, eating grass.

He took out his sword and got his incantations ready for a battle, and advanced slowly towards the door, making less noise possible.

His back stuck on the wall and walking like a crab, he managed to arrive at the door and he placed a hand on the knob.

Syaoran turned it and he felt only little resistance, so he pushed the door slightly, making it squeak. He winced at every little sound, but finally, the space was enough for him to enter, and so he did.

What he didn't see was that there was some kind of a transparent shield, but he entered it like there was nothing.

It was very dark, except for a tiny light at the opposite of where he was standing.

Carefully, he made his way toward it, trying not to stumble on the boxes and stuff that were lying on the floor.

It looked like there was no living soul here. But Sakura's aura was still floating around the area.

The light was coming from a candle.

A shadowy silhouette was sitting beside it on the floor, its back toward Syaoran.

A sudden movement from the anxious amber-eyed boy made something fall on the dusty floor, and the noise caused the silhouette to turn its head.

The candle-light allowed to distinguish the Emerald of her eyed and the auburn of her hair.

Syaoran could recognize those shades anywhere.

"Sakura!" he shouted before running to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Here goes chapter 13! I'm extremely sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this update, but school has started, and it's quite hard after two months of vacation… I've got a pretty good idea for the next update, and I hope that you'll like it. Rominastar, you're right. Eriol is considered stronger in the anime and in the manga… But my story isn't the anime, nor it is the manga (too bad in a bad), so I made Syaoran stronger here (don't you like it like that?). Armageddonangel, thanks for your advice. You're right I should work on my transitions (Blushes) sorry if it was hard to follow the action. Egyptia, beware… (Suohfei sends a computer virus to Egyptia. Your computer shall self destruct in 5-4-3-2…1…---).

To thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I handle you all chocolate chips cookies (yay)

So, 'till next time, this has been me (Suohfei).)


	14. Huge Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter fourteen: Huge Confusion

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Sakura !" he shouted before running to her.

As he approached, he could see more details of the girl, like the weird clothes she was wearing, or her surprise expression when she saw him, but it didn't stop him.

"Li-kun?" she blurted her eyes wide as he stopped before her.

Not noticing the name she had called him, he placed his hands on her shoulder to make her face him and…

He kissed her fully on the lips.

At first, she was too surprised of his action to react. She had noticed that his eyes shone with a light different from the usual coldness. They were warm and kind, like his kisses…

Wait, hold on a second…

He was kissing her!

What on earth!

She began to struggle against his grip on her shoulders, but he held her to tight.

Her free arms were moving frantically, trying to push him away from him, but he wouldn't budge, so she did the thing he would expect the least coming from Sakura.

She tightened her hand into a fist and punched him hard on the cheek.

He got thrown on the floor by the force of impact.

God was she strong…

Both breathless, they stared at each other, Syaoran sitting, his legs wide open, dumbfounded and rubbing the cheek she had swiped, Sakura her fist still in the air, a fierce look on her face.

"What do you think you were doing Li!" she shouted, flushed and angered.

The boy didn't answer, he kept staring at her, but something she said suddenly made him react.

"Why do you call me Li? My name is Syaoran." He said, before standing up and sweeping the dust from his clothes.

It was then that the emerald-girl noticed for the first time the weird king of things he was wearing.

He looked like a peasant from ancient history books.

Instead of the usual tight green muscle-shirt, there was a baggy creamy shirt, too big for him and tight up on the waist by a cord. The long black baggy pants were replaced by large brownish trousers, covering the feet and tied up around the ankles by cords as well. He wasn't wearing shoes, but his feet were wrapped up in some kind of thick material, maybe leather.

But, except for the feelings in the eyes, he was the same old guy she knew.

Syaoran too was surprised by her clothing. She wasn't wearing a dress like girls should wear, but she, instead, had a sort of pant that went up to the middle of her ankles, and was wearing a pink shirt that stopped just before her belly-button.

He took a step towards her, but seeing her taking a step backwards at the same time made him stop.

He was getting really confused about her behaviour now.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked, "Did the kidnapper do anything to you? Was it him who forced you to wear those strange boy clothes? Why are you here?"

The girl was taken aback by those questions, but she answered nevertheless.

"I don't know what you're talking about Li-kun. Do you have a fever? It's not safe to go out if you're sick."

Hearing her saying that, the amber-eyed boy's facial expression grew even more confused than it was already. Suddenly, as he was trying to figure out what and why she had said that, a weird suspicion took over him and he slowly picked up his sword, careful not to quit looking at the girl in front of him.

Maybe it was a trap to catch him.

Maybe this girl was not the real Sakura.

He positioned himself in battle stance, scaring the girl who took another step backwards.

"Wha…what are you doing Li-kun?" her face showed fear "You're scaring me."

"I won't fall into the trap. That bastard will have to try again" he grumbled to himself.

He placed the sword, point to the girl, so it would pierce through her if he'd attack.

"Li." The frightened girl squealed, her back now on the cold wall "What are you doing? You're getting paranoiac. LI!"

Not considering her cries, he continued to advance.

The point of the weapon was now on her throat, ready to slash it.

She covered her face with her hands and shut her eyes.

"Prove it!" he hissed a frown obscuring his face "Prove it to me that you're Sakura Kinomoto."

A sudden flash of light made him turn his head towards its source.

Someone had opened the door widely, and the bright sunlight blinded him in the darkness of the tower.

A dark boy's silhouette was cutting out on the bright background.

He had a sword, and was on the same battle stance Syaoran was just a few minutes ago.

"She won't have to prove anything to you, you lowlife!" the silhouette shouted challengingly, though not moving.

The amber-eyed boy kept looking the shadow, folding his eyes to try to recognize the guy. His hair was very messy, and the colour was brown: chocolate or chestnut. More like chestnut.

The piercing cold and fierce eyes of the guy were staring at him as well, trying to know who he was.

They were amber.

The blind moment had now passed, and the two boys could perfectly see each-others features.

The two of the gasped, and their eyes widened.

Syaoran swallowed hard, disbelieving.

Except for his clothes, the guy he was looking at was an exact replica of himself.

A heavy silence got installed in the place, only cut by Sakura's short breathing.

She still had her eyes closed, so she didn't know what was happening.

Slowly, wondering why there was no sound made, she lowered her hands and dared opening her eyes.

And they quickly got wide opened, her jaw almost reaching the floor as she looked from a boy to the other.

"Why are there two Li-kun-s?" she asked, almost shyly.

"That what I'd like to know" answered the new-come Syaoran between his teeth.

This was too much for the poor other Syaoran.

After having Sakura kidnapped, discovering she was a princess, learning he could use magic, a tough training against Eriol, having a really short night, leaving on a long journey, just having a short pause, being under stress when he went in the tower, daring to kiss Sakura, getting slapped, trying to kill her and being stopped by another him, his brain made the only thing that would give the poor guy some rest.

It shut down.

The Syaoran at the door didn't flinch when he saw the other him collapse on the floor, unconscious, but he fully understood the guy's natural reaction and even he too was feeling a bit numb.

On the other hand, Sakura reacted immediately. She shrieked and bent over the fainted boy to take his pressure. It was a bit low, but he also had a slight fever, so she called the amber-eyed by the door boy's name to help her.

"Li-kun!" she said when he kneeled beside her, "We need to put him in bed. Do you think we could bring him over to your house?"

He blushed under her gaze, but, unable to refuse anything to her, he nodded.

He picked him up, with some difficulties. Even though he was practicing martial arts and was quite strong, the guy seemed to have the same weight as him.

Panting under the mass, he made his weight towards the door, shortly followed by the emerald-eyed girl.

When he got outside, he looked around, to see if the coast was clear.

They were on top of a hill, next to an abandoned tower. Normally, the tower was closed to the public, and he didn't know what Kinomoto was doing in there.

The hill was surrounded by the pathways of the town park. In the distance, he could hear the honks of the cars stuck in traffic, and see the tall buildings that grew here and there like gigantic mushrooms.

He stopped to wait for the auburn-haired girl who had to return inside to search for something. When she got out, she had a backpack on her shoulders.

She gave him an "I'll explain later" kind of look as she saw his stare on it, and quickly went down to rejoin the dusty pass.

Readjusting the unconscious boy on his shoulder, the amber-eyed guy followed her and both hurried out of the park.

They crossed a few streets, avoiding cars and the looks of people who wondered why they were carrying a lifeless corpse, and finally arrived in front of a huge building, with balconies and flowers.

Climbing up a few stairs, they arrived in a large hobby, and fastened their pace, so the employees wouldn't gossip. They took the elevators and finally arrived in Syaoran's apartment.

The walls were mainly painted in green, in honour of the boy's favourite colour.

While Sakura was gone in the kitchen to pick some ice, Syaoran went into his own green bedroom, and placed the fainted boy in his green bed.

Waiting for the girl's return, he studied the chestnut-boy's face and body, and was almost scared of their resemblances.

It was as if he was seeing himself in mirror, except for the clothes. How weird it was to see his own reflection lying on his own bed, pale and feverish.

A small knock at the door made him turn his head, and he saw the emerald-eyed girl with a bag of ice and a towel.

She placed the items on the nightstand and rapped the ice in the towel, before placing it on the unconscious Syaoran's forehead.

For five minutes, they didn't talk and stayed there, watching him.

"Who do you think he is?" whispered Sakura, switching her gaze at the Syaoran standing in front of her.

"I have no idea." Answered the boy, sighing deeply "Maybe it's an evil clone." He then joked, to soften the atmosphere.

The girl giggled softly, almost making him melt and he blushed deeply.

"I don't think he's evil" she muttered "He seemed to have passed through a lot of things. He seemed exhausted. I wonder who he thought I was when he saw me."

"He seemed to know you, because he knew your name. I heard him say it when he threatened you. Lucky thing I arrived at the same time. He could have killed you"

"By the way, how did you know I was there?"

The boy's blush reddened even more.

"I was just passing by and I heard you scream" he lied.

In fact, he was checking on her aura, as always, when he had felt that she was in danger, and had ran to where she was to find her flattened on the wall, with a man threatening to kill her if she didn't prove that she was her.

"Thanks for saving me" She smiled brightly at him, making him blush even more if that was possible.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked after a certain time, to change the subject.

"I don't know." answered the girl slowly after a few seconds. "I can't take him with me, that's for sure. My brother would kill him. Maybe we should ask Eriol-kun for advice? He seems to know everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew who that boy is and where he comes from."

"Hiiragizawa?" said the amber-eyed boy doubtfully. "You think it's a good idea to involve him?"

The truth was that he despised didn't trust the blue-haired guy, because he was very flirtatious, especially around Sakura, even if he was dating the emerald-eyed girl's best friend, Tomoyo.

"Well, he _is_ the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He might know something important, since he was and is one of the strongest magicians on earth."

"Fine. I'll call him." And the boy left the room to make a phone call from the living room.

When he returned, he announced to the girl that the wizard would come as soon as possible, but he stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor, studying the backpack the unconscious Syaoran had.

He could feel a magic aura surrounding the object, and he sat beside the girl to study it as well.

In appearance, it was a perfectly normal bag, except that there was no buttons or any modern items, only rope and fabric.

Sakura carefully opened it and looked inside, but it was pitch dark and she could see nothing.

She plunged a hand inside, and got surprised that event if the bag was only her forearm's length, she could put her entire arm in it.

From the tip of her fingers, she felt some solid object and took it out.

There was a very ancient looking magnificent mirror, some sandwiches, a few measure instruments.

She placed them all beside the sword who had taken it's pendant form, and was identical to the one the Syaoran beside her had.

She also took out a few incantations similar to the boy's, and finally, she took out a book.

A book with a crescent moon on the back, and a sun on the front.

A book she knew all too well.

She opened it and the two young persons gasped in shock as they saw the Cards it contained.

How and why did that boy had the Clow Book!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: Alright, this chapter must have been very, very, very confusing for you all readers, so let me explain a few things. Something happened to Syaoran when he entered the tower, but it'll be explained by Eriol in the next chapter. The Sakura in this chapter is not the Sakura that have been kidnapped, and the other Syaoran, the one that didn't faint, isn't the one that is amnesiac. If you have other questions, feel free to ask me, and I'll explain everything in the next chapter. So don't you readers worry.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it…. Please send me reviews to tell me how you think it was…. Oh! Before I forget –distributes chocolate-chips cookies to every reviewers, but also to readers—here you go. Enjoy!

So, 'till next time, this has been Suohfei (a very tired Suohfei, who has tons of homeworks))


	15. Realising a Few Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Fifteen : Realising a Few Things

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_Syaoran was running in a black tunnel. _

_He couldn't see the end of it and was getting tired. On the walls, sometimes, an image would show up and tell him something in a language he knew but couldn't remember._

_A light!_

_He tried to run faster, but his legs were too tired. He knew that if he couldn't reach the light, he would never see the end of the tunnel._

_His legs seemed to be made out of rock, they felt numb. He stumbled and fell hardly on his stomach._

_He tried vainly to stand up as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel become weaker and farther away, beyond reach._

'_I won't be able to reach it' he thought; panic painfully erupting in his chest. "I don't want to stay here!" He shouted, hoping someone would hear and come to the rescue._

_He closed his eyes, sensing hot tears ready to fall._

_No! He wouldn't give up!_

_A picture appeared in front of him, faintly glowing, like a spectre._

_It was a beautiful woman, dressed in an ancient Chinese dress, her long silky black hair tied up in a high pony tail, she had a serene look on her face, not so young anymore but not old either, but her whole body burned with authority._

_Her magnificent eyes sowed nothing but care when they gazed at the boy lying at her feet. Even without knowing her, you could guess that she shared a special bond with the amber-eyed boy._

_When she opened her mouth to speak, the words that flew out were like soft butterflies, light and comforting. _

_Immediately, Syaoran felt all of his weaknesses leave him and he stood up, still facing the woman who was almost as tall as him._

_What she said was in that weird tongue, but the boy could now understand it, as if he had spoken it for his entire life._

"_We are finally reunited." She smiled "But it won't be for long. You need to know that you have to trust your heart. And most importantly, even if everything seems useless, never give up. Now, Xiao-Lang, my only son, wake-up!"_

_And she disappeared in the air, leaving a confused boy standing in front of where she was a few seconds before and staring blankly at the thin air._

'_Who was that woman?' he wondered, not realising that the light was getting nearer by the second, even if he didn't move. 'I've heard this name, Xiao-Lang before. But she called me 'son'. Could she be…' the blinding light was almost upon him 'my mother?'_

**§---§ **

The light surrounded him in a cloud of awareness and Syaoran, after two hours of unconsciousness, finally woke up.

The first thing he saw was something shiny. His sword? He tried to grab it but his arm was too heavy.

He blinked and his sight became clearer. The shiny item wasn't a sword, it was…

A pair of spectacles. Round ones.

He blinked again, and recognised the colour of the eyes behind the glasses: Dark blue.

Eriol!

'Phew! That was all a dream' thought the amber-eyed boy, smiling naively 'Yeah… all a dream. I'm still at Eriol and Tomoyo's and Eriol is waking me up so I can leave on the journey to find Sakura. There was never another me or another Sakura'

"Eriol…" he mumbled, still weak from the fever.

Through some kind of fog, he could see his friend smile widely and turn his head to face a corner of the room.

"Hey, that one is far more gentle than you my cute little descendent. At least, he's happy to see me. Do you think it's possible to exchange?"

'What is he talking about?' Syaoran managed to rub his eyes and his sight finally became clear.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa" a voice said, coming from the corner Eriol had been facing.

But where had Syaoran heard it before?

He was sure he knew it… Come to think of it, it sounded a lot like his.

But how? There was no such thing as two Syaoran right? It had all been a stupid dream and he was just waking from it in Eriol's house.

The amber-eyed boy tried to lift himself up so he could see who the voice belonged to. Seeing him acting so, the blue-haired boy took a step back to be out of the way.

Syaoran closed his eyes in pain. His head was hurting awfully.

Resting on one of his elbow, he massaged his temple to ease the pain and opened his eyes…

Only to shut them immediately.

This couldn't be happening to him!

He gave a furtive glance at Eriol, who was silently laughing at his reaction.

"Eriol! What is happening! Why is Sakura here? And why are there _two _me? Am I still dreaming?" There was a small hint of fright in his tone.

"It's not a dream." Answered the blue-haired boy, amused "And we're as confused as you are."

"Who are you?" asked the Syaoran standing beside Sakura, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

The amber-eyed boy in the bed swallowed hardly. He could feel drops of sweat pouring from his forehead. His breath was short and heavy, as if he had been running a hundred meter dash.

"Answer dammit!" said the other boy, clenching his fists into tight balls. "Who the hell are you and why did you attack Kinomoto?"

He immediately stopped when he felt Sakura's arm softly holding his.

"Come on Li-kun. This boy has been through a lot of things. He has just awaken from a high fever? You mustn't shout at him."

He lowered his head in defeat and she turned her gaze to the boy lying in bed.

"Ahem" she continued to attract his attention "I'm glad to see that you're awake. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, and the dude over there is Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The smile on her face made all of Syaoran's built-up stress leave him. He gave a dubitative glare at that Li-kun dude, who looked like he despised him, and another one to Eriol who had a curious look on his face.

"My name is Syaoran." All of the people around the bed had surprised looks on their face. "And I don't know my family name, I had amnesia. The only thing I remembered was my birth date, July 13th."

"Where do you come from?" asked Eriol after a moment "Your clothes are weird."

"I was in a small town called Edo before I entered the tower and found Sakura." Answered the boy.

He had now understood that he wasn't in front of the Eriol, nor the Sakura he had once knew back in Tomoeda.

"Edo?" asked Sakura turning to Eriol with a quizzical look.

"It's the former name of Tokyo, where we are now." answered the blue-haired boy scratching his head.

"So you mean… He's coming from the past?" she tuned her wide eyes to Syaoran who blushed lightly.

"I don't think so. The tower has been built right after the name was changed. My theory is more of an alternate reality…"

"WHAT!" all of them shouted, disbelieving.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's the only explanation I came with…" the guy defended. "And the portal must have been in the tower."

"I remember that I felt a weird aura coming from that tower. It's the reason why I was there in the first place." said Sakura making the heads turn in her direction.

"And when I entered the tower, I felt like I was passing threw some kind of… of invisible veil." added Syaoran, still sitting on the bed.

"Then the tower must be the passage between the two worlds." said Sakura.

"But… then, how come we didn't go in his when we left the tower?" asked Li showing his replica with the chin.

"I'm not sure" explained Eriol, uncertain "It could be that the magic is unstable and sometimes it opens a passage, but only for a few seconds, OR, it could be that someone managed to open it."

"Is it even possible?" asked Sakura. "I mean, it must have been a extremely powerful wizard. Even I am not able to do it. Even with the Time and the Return combined, it wouldn't be enough to pass from a world to another."

"What!" suddenly shouted the sit boy "I can't stay here! I have to go back to my world! I can't let Sakura down!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down boy." Said Eriol, holding him back "I promise that we'll find a solution, but for now, you'll have to stay here, in this world. And what do you mean, not letting Sakura down?"

"I mean, she has been kidnapped! I can't let her being hurt by a maniac! God knows what he'll do to her!"

"Oh My Gosh! My alternate me has been kidnapped! What are we gonna do?" Sakura was starting to panic.

"Don't you worry" said Eriol as calm as ever "Don't forget that I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation. I'll make Syaoran there go back to the past, when the time will come. It'll be risky though, and I cannot guaranty the success of that return in time. It'll depend on the time he had been staying here."

"Fine." abandoned Syaoran "I won't try anything drastic… Hey, hold on a minute. If you're Clow Reed's reincarnation, then the other one must be too. Then how come he gave the book to Sakura?"

"You mean this book?" asked Li coldly, holding the Clow book. "How did you get it?"

"Well," explained the boy "The Eriol in my world gave it to Sakura for her birthday. When she got kidnapped, I took it with me so I can use it to save her."

"Hoe?" gasped the green-eyed girl "Didn't she find it in her father's library like I did?"

"I guess there are a few differences between the two worlds." answered Eriol, taking the book from Li's hands and examining it carefully.

"In addition," added the amber-eyed boy in the bed "I think her father's library is huge! She is the princess and he is the king of the Kinomoto kingdom after all."

"Hoeeeee!" shrieked Sakura, forcing the others to cover their ears with their hands "I wish I was a princess too!"

"Well, it's not so great to be a princess in our world. We're at war, and she had to flee to a small cottage in Tomoeda, well I think so at least. Why else would she live there?"

"Just a question Syaoran" said Eriol, interrupting his reflection "Why don't you remember your family name? Since you are Li's double, your name must be the same as his. Don't you know any family with Li as a name?"

"Well…" answered Syaoran slowly, not sure of what to give for answer "I remember Eriol—in my world—telling me that he was from the Li kingdom, but I highly doubt I'm from there. Actually, I was found by Sakura in the river behind the cottage. I couldn't even remember my own name, until I heard Sakura say it before she fainted once. Eriol seemed to know a lot about me—since I was three he said—but he wouldn't tell me anything, except that I could use magic…"

"That Li family," Li said, smirking "What do you know about it?"

The amber-eyed boy in the bed scratched his head and tried to remember the supper he had had with Eriol and Tomoyo, where he had learnt about the Li's.

"Well…" he finally answered slowly "I know it's a Chinese family, they have a son named Xiao-Land or something like that, and the mother's is Yelan, I think… See?" he asked, wondering why they had wide eyes "We've got nothing in common. My name isn't Xiao-Lang or whatever, and I can't speak Chinese."

"Then…" Li said, in that weird language Syaoran had heard the beautiful lady in the tunnel talking in "How come 'Syaoran' in Chinese _is_ Xiao-Lang? And how can you understand what I'm saying, since it _is_ Chinese."

Syaoran gulped, swallowing hardly, trying to understand the meaning of everything.

"Do you say that…I…am a prince?"

They all nodded in a same movement.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head, trying to analyse the information.

"Oh…"

(A.N: So here it goes… I explained a few things in this chapter. In the next chapters, Sakura will be refered as Kinomoto, Syaoran, the normal one as Li, Syaoran the prince as… well, Syaoran, and Eriol as Hiiragizawa. Oh, and Tomoyo, who will appear soon, as Daidouji. If there are things you still didn't understand, please say it in the reviews and I'll explain it in the following chapter. Don't stay in ignorance! I'm ready to answer anything I can, so please, work with me people! This chapter was quite hard to write; because it was kinda difficult to sort all of the explainations… maybe it doesn't appear good… OMG! Syaoran is a PRINCE! Yay! I'm sure you had already guessed it, but now it's official. I can't wait to see what happen in the next chappie (okay, that sounded weird) **Please review!**

**So, 'till next time, this has been Suohfeil.)**


	16. Arrival of a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter sixteen : Arrival of a Friend

-------------------------------------------------------

-

A few hours had passed since the revelation of his status, and Kinomoto had gone to the supermarket to get some food.

Hiiragizawa and Li were both in the living room, talking about things in a low voice.

Instinctively, and especially by the way the two were throwing him glances threw the open door of the bedroom, Syaoran knew that they were talking about him, and maybe looking for a solution to bring him back to his world, or _dimension_ as Hiiragizawa called it.

Li had lent Syaoran some of his clothes, since they had the same size. There was a large green shirt, black baggy pants and a light sweater. The boy found these things really weird at first, but quickly found out they were quite comfy. He wondered what kind of face Sakura would have made seeing these…things on him.

He had tried to stand up sometime before, but his legs were to weak to support his weight and he almost collapsed on the floor. Luckily, Eriol wasn't too far and he had caught him before he landed. How embarrassing for the amber-eyed boy…

After his disastrous attempt, the gang had decided for him to stay at Li's until he was better.

'A Prince!' thought the boy in bed, his head spinning a little 'I'll have to ask Eriol when I go back, if I ever. I'm sure he knows something'

He turned his head from the door, where the two shot him an other glance and stared blankly at his night-table.

A half-full glass of water attracted his eyes. It was Kinomoto who had brought it to him, thinking that he was thirsty, and she was right.

Inopportunely, this gesture caused Li to glare deadly at Syaoran, but only Hiiragizawa noticed it and he smiled widely, laughing a little behind his hand, and earning a death glare from his parent too.

Suddenly, a ringing sound made him turn toward the living room's door and he watched Li stand up with a sigh and walk to some kind of black box which gave another ring. He picked up another black box, smaller, which was on the larger one, and pressed a button. The box gave a faint 'bip' and Li carried it quickly to his ear.

"Li residence." The boy said to the box.

Syaoran blinked and bent his head to the side, clueless. Was Li crazy or something to be talking to an inanimate object?

Li waited a moment and looked as if he was listening to something and then, spoke again.

"Well, she not here at the moment, but she'll come back soon."

…

"She'll stay here a bit longer, we found someone…" he continued but got interrupted.

…

"We found him in the old tower."

…

"Hmmhmm…"

…

"Yeah"

…

"All right, you can come. You know where I live."

…

"Okay, I'll tell her when she'll come back."

…

"Bye"

And he placed the black box down and returned to his seat, next to Hiiragizawa.

"It was Daidouji" he told the blue-haired boy.

'Now, where have I heard this name' wondered Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-san?" said Hiiragizawa a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "What did she want?"

'Tomoyo!' Syaoran opened his eyes wide 'So there is a Tomoyo in this world as well.' He shot a corner glance to Hiiragizawa 'I wonder…'

His thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the entrance door.

"I baaaaack!" chanted Kinomoto in a clear and cheerful tone. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

She finally appeared in Syaoran's sight, carrying a large paper back close to her. Li stood up to help her and she gladly let him take the heavy bag full of food.

"Daidouji has phoned. She wanted to know where you were. She has something she wants to show you, so she'll be coming over." The amber-eyed boy informed her before heading for the kitchen to get rid of the bag now in his arms.

The girls face broke into a large and bright smile.

"Great! I really wanted her to meet the second Li-kun!"

Li, who was back in the living room shot a death glare to Syaoran through the opened door.

Suddenly, another weird ringing sound, louder than the one who had come from the black box, resonated in the flat, causing Syaoran to jump and almost fall out of his bed.

Hiiragizawa, who saw him do that and then turn his head frantically from side to side to see from where the sound was coming began to laugh almost insanely, and he earned a few perplexed looks from his two friends.

Li had got up and walked toward the entrance door to open it. Syaoran could not see what was happening there, but he heard a feminine familiar voice say something and Li answered. The door closed and he heard the voice excitedly calling Kinomoto's name. The sound of footsteps became louder as the two persons, Li and the stranger entered the living room.

In a swirl of raven-black hair, the newbie lunged on Kinomoto and crushed her with a tight hug. When she released her, she was turning her back to Syaoran, so he couldn't tell who it was, but he had the impression that had already seen this raven hair somewhere before.

All of a sudden, he taped his forehead.

'Of course! It can only be…' he mentally laughed at his own stupidity.

"Tomoyo-chan!" squealed Kinomoto, grinning from ear to ear "I'm glad you could come. I wanted to…"

But she was cut off by Daidouji who was still back to Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan! I've just finished the cutest outfit for you ever! I just couldn't wait longer; I _had_ to see it on you!"

Syaoran smiled, seeing the similarities the two Tomoyo had.

His nose started to tickle him.

"I brought it with me _of course,_" Continued the girl, not breathing, "It's in my backpack. I've even brought my cam-…"

"Atchoo!"

Syaoran, not able any longer to hold the tickling in, sneezed, and Daidouji, surprised to learn that there was someone else in the house except for Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun and Sakura-chan, turned to face the person in the bedroom.

Her smile froze.

Her entire body froze.

The room went deadly silent, nobody was moving, almost not even breathing. It was as if someone had pushed the "pause" button of a movie.

Daidouji blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

She studied the boy in bed's face and then turned, s…l…o…w…l…y…, to compare his features with the amber-eyed boy who was standing next to her little Sakura-chan. They were exactly the same. Both had chestnut hair, amber eyes, the same nose, same lips, and a well built body. Everything was _identical! _

Her gaze went back to Syaoran and then…

She smiled widely, and brought her joined hands to her heart.

"How kawaii!" she finally shrieked, breaking the heavy silence and warm the cold atmosphere "Two Li-kuns for my little Sakura-chan!"

Everybody sweat dropped at her exclamation and both amber-eyed boys blushed heavily.

"Hohohohohoho!" she laughed and searched in her bag to take out her famous cam-recorder, which she pointed on a stupefied Syaoran. "I have to immortalise those moments!"

"Hoe?" Kinomoto shrieked, clueless.

Hiiragizawa just smiled.

Cam-recorder still in hand, Daidouji entered the bedroom to be able to film in details. A few times, she changed her us from a Li-kun to the other, and then on Kinomoto.

"Can I film them side by side?" she asked with starry eyes.

The blue-haired boy sweat dropped.

"Daidouji-san, they're not animals in a zoo you know... In addition, Syaoran there is too weak to stand up." He answered, showing the boy in bed by a head gesture.

Daidouji sighed and shrugged, and Syaoran quickly added.

"Oh, but I'm fine now. I can try to walk…"

He tossed the green blankets aside and threw his legs to the bed border. It seemed like a 'déjà vu'… actually like the first time he had tried to walk back in his world, at Sakura's cottage.

Carefully, he stood up and tried to take a few steps. Seeing he had a good balance, he relaxed a bit and made some more steps around the room.

He looked at his 'audience' and grinned at them before walking toward them, but before he managed to reach them, he tripped over his bag he hadn't seen and fell forward.

Hi instincts told him to get a hold of something, and that thing was…Kinomoto's leg.

Startled, the girl gave a gasp and lost her balance under the weight of Syaoran. They both fell with a loud 'thud', the amber-eyed boy on top of her.

Immediately, he got of her a stood up, before giving her a hand, his face deep red. The girl was laughing, and Syaoran was glad she wasn't hurt. He turned to face the three others. Daidouji was still filming, and Li was being held back, his face red from anger, by a, as usual, smiling Hiiragizawa who commented.

"Nice way to go Syaoran-san." he giggled, as Syaoran became even redder "But I see that you're better than before."

And he let go of Li, who had calmed down a bit, before the boy could hit him.

Kinomoto smiled at Li who blushed lightly, and clapped in her hands once.

"I'm sure you're all getting hungry. Do you mind if I use your kitchen Li-kun?"

She started heading to the kitchen, but Li stopped her and told her he'd do it, which he did, a twenty minutes later, they were all sitting around a table. On the table were some soup, fried rice, some lemon-chicken, and a few spring-rolls. Everything seemed delicious.

"I guess you are as good as ever at cooking, my cute little descendant" complimented Hiiragizawa after swallowing a spoonful of soup, while Li clenched his fists at his ending words.

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

"Why are you calling him your 'cute little descendant'?" asked Syaoran, widening his eyes.

"It's because" explained Hiiragizawa "I'm the reincarnation of Clow Read and the Li family is a family who descends from Clow. This makes Li-kun here my 'descendant' in a way."

"I see… So it means that I'm a descendant of Clow Read as well?"

The blue-haired boy nodded and continued to eat. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the clashing of spoons in the bowls or the baguettes and the swallowing.

At the same time, reaching for more rice Hiiragizawa and Daidouji's hands came in contact, but was immediately broken by a quick movement of the two blushing beings.

"Are you two together?" asked an innocent Syaoran, really surprised by their behaviour towards each other.

The two interested went purple and lowered their head. Meanwhile, Li split his soup back in his plate and Kinomoto chocked on some rice.

"Wha…What made you think such thing?" replied a madly blushing raven-haired girl.

Li and Kinomoto were now howling with laughter and Syaoran didn't have a clue why.

"Well, in my world, you two are getting married soon, and I thought that since you and them are basically the same, you should like each other… but I guess I was wrong…" he answered, blushing a bit too for entertaining such talks.

Hiiragizawa and Daidouji blushed even more, if it was possible.

Kinomoto was rolling on the floor, laughing like a madwoman and Li was laying his head beside his plate, hitting the table with his fist.

"You were wrong." said the blue-haired boy, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world "I don't like Daidouji-san that way…"

Daidouji's head shot up and sent a glare at Hiiragizawa.

"You mean you don't… like me?" she asked, her eyes watery, her mouth lightly pouting. You could tell she was about to cry.

"Hem…" Hiiragizawa began, uneasy and blushing "It's not what I meant Tomo-Daidouji-san"

Li and Kinomoto had clamed down a bit and they looked at Daidouji who had her head facing the floor, making it impossible to see her eyes and say what she was going to do next. The more likely was crying.

"Hey…" added the blue-haired boy, concern and worry on his usually calm face "D…don't cry…"

Her shoulders started to shake. Every body stopped moving and held their breath in, waiting for the final outburst.

Who never came.

Instead, the girl cracked up, laughing hard, unable to stop herself.

"You should have seen your faces!" she hiccupped to the gang and to Hiiragizawa in particular, between to waves of laughter "You looked so funny"

All of them sweat dropped, but her laugh was contagious, and soon, all of them were laughing without reserve, except for Syaoran who was a bit lost…

After a while, they were back to their serious selves again, and they continued their meal, as if nothing ever happened.

"Tell us more about your world, or dimension, whatever." said Kinomoto, breaking the silence.

Seeing her smile so friendlily to Syaoran, Li shot him yet another death glare that made him gasp, but he was getting used to them, so he paid it no attention. Receiving about twenty death glares per hour makes that to you...

"Ahem…" he started, quite embarrassed by the looks,the people around the table gave him "Well, I fear I won't be able to tell you much, since I lost my memories, as I already told you…"

Daidouji gave a small 'oh my' and gave him a comforting look. This action made Syaoran get a death glare, but this time by Hiiragizawa. He looked at him quizzically, Li and Kinomoto too, and he blushed lightly, avoiding their gaze. As for Daidouji, she hadn't seen what had occurred.

"From what I know" he continued "I am the prince of the Li's and Sakura, the princess of the Kinomoto's"

Kinomoto and Daidouji gave him a starry look, honoured to have a prince in front of them, and giggled, hearing him saying Sakura. Li and Hiiragizawa rolled their eyes and shot him a glare again.

'I wonder if I'll get out of this world alive…' he thought, eyeing the two jealous boys

"The Li's are in war with the Fâ's principality, and the Kinomoto's are in the middle of them. I don't remember the reasons of this war, but as soon as I get back to my world, I'll make my best to make these fighting's stop, after rescuing the princess Sakura of course."

And he told them his story, from the moment he was found in the river, up to now, including Sakura's kidnapping and how he learned how to use magic, but omitting the kissing scenes or any embarrassing stuff.

Kinomoto and Daidouji, as a good audience, gasped or 'awwwww'ed at the good times, but Li's eyes were getting angrier and darker at every more word. As for the blue-haired boy, he had blushed countless times when Syaoran was explaining his double's relationship with Daidouji's.

At the end of the tale, the amber-eyed boy was breathless, and he quickly drank his glass of water.

Outside, the sun was setting.

The table had been cleaned up meanwhile, and Daidouji, seeing the time, quickly got up.

"It's this late already!" she gulped "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I guess my dress will have to wait for another time, ne, Sakura-chan? I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye everyone, and thanks for having me." She bowed and left.

All of them stared blankly at the door, dumbfounded.

"I have to go back too" said Kinomoto, standing up "Otherwise, my brother will scowl me." She seemed to hesitate "Are you sure you can keep Syaoran-sama here Li-kun?"

The boy frankly nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make it my affair…" he answered her request.

She giggled and nodded, a small blush forming on her cheeks and on his as well.

"Okay then," she said before bowing "I shall leave now. Thanks for everything and see you tomorrow"

And like Daidouji, she left.

Li sighed deeply and crashed on his sofa. Hiiragizawa laughed loudly and patted his pal's shoulder.

"Nice way to go with women Li." He teased, earning a 'oh so familiar death glare and a 'shuddup' gritted threw teeth. "What are we going to do with our uninvited guest tomorrow? We have to go to school."

Li sat up and thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can take him with us. I won't let him stay alone in my apartment, that's for sure!" he said

Syaoran was starting to get annoyed to be considered as absent. They could at least talk to him directly.

"Hmmm… That could be a solution" agreed Hiiragizawa after a moment of reflexion. "We could say that he is a relative of yours, staying in Japan for a bit. But isn't he _too_ resembling to you?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll buy it. I'll arrange that with the principal later. I'm sure he'll be okay with that… After all, my family has _some influence_ over the college."

Syaoran wondered for a moment if he should say something, but he decided to stay quiet, since he was not _very_ welcomed here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N: I'm finally over with this chapter. Thanks to all for your wonderful reviews I love so much. I must apologise for being so late in my updates, but I've been very busy these past weeks, and I couldn't update. I hope you'll understand… Just for the past chapter, Edo is the ex-name of the actual Tokyo, but the places changes a bit from dimension to dimension, so the Tower is Syaoran's world is in Edo, but it's in Tomoeda in the others world. Get it? If you still don't get it, armageddonangel, don't worry, it will become clearer as the story goes on…

If you have more questions, please ask me in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer them.

So, 'till next time, this has been Suohfei.)


	17. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Seventeen: Back to School

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

When Syaoran woke up the next morning, it was still dark outside.

It took him about five minutes to remember the previous day's events, and to prove to himself it was not a silly dream, he rose in his bed and looked around him.

He had been sleeping on a mattress on the floor wrapped in a green sheet, since Li had wanted to get his bed back.

The awake boy turned his head slowly, scanning the room in the process. Like in his memories, he was in a green room. His gaze stopped on the bed, next to his, where a chestnut-haired boy was sound asleep.

Silently, he stood up, careful not to wake his counter-part and, taking the clothes Li had lent him, folded neatly at the foot of his mattress, he left the room and headed for the bathroom.

After Hiiragizawa left, Li had shown Syaoran around, explaining him a few useful things, like where the chocolate was in the cupboard.

Syaoran had also learnt what a telephone was. Actually, Li was tking a shower when the weird black box started to make a ringing sound. Hoping it would stop, Syaoran had done nothing at first, but hearing it continue, he went to the bathroom door and knocked, calling for Li.

"Li-san! The box is making a weird sound! What should I do?" He had cried to the boy, trying to cover the falling water's clatter.

"Answer it and say that I'll come soon!" answered Li's muffled voice through the wooden door.

For a moment, Syaoran's dumbfounded look passed from the door to the box and vice versa, before he got the courage to approach the ringing thing.

When Li finally got out of the shower and opened the door, steam surrounding him, he had seen Syaoran, helplessly nursing the phone, which had stopped ringing in the meantime, and talking to it in a soft and comforting tone, saying that it would be over soon and that he was coming.

He had bitten his lower lip, and ended up laughing like a made man under Syaoran's clueless gaze.

Eventually, he clamed down a bit and explained the principle of the telephone, that it was a machine that allowed talking to someone in the distance. The ringing meant the someone on the other side was trying to call you.

Soon afterwards, the phone had started to ring again, and this time, Li answered.

"Li residence" he had said, like the first time Syaoran had heard him talking in the phone.

The boy on the phone waited a moment, and Syaoran had known that the person calling was saying something. For some reason, Li had blushed

"Ah. It's you."

…

Listening again, he had suddenly sent a dark glare to Syaoran.

"He's fine. I just taught him how to use a phone. I'll tell you tomorrow"

…

A second glare from Li who sighed deeply to Syaoran.

"Okay. I'll pass the phone. Wait a moment."

And he handled the machine to Syaoran who stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Take the phone and say something dammit!" growled Li, not so loudly. "It's Kinomoto. She wants to speak with you"

And Syaoran got yet another death glare. He was starting to get used to them, but they were still making him feel uncomfortable and unwelcome, so he shrugged and took the tended phone, not saying a word.

Carrying it to his ear, he had baffled, not knowing how to act, nor say.

"Huh… Hello?"

"Hi Syaoran-san!" had answered a perky voice which Syaoran recognised as Kinomoto's. "How are you?"

"Ummm… fine…?" the boy had said, amazed to hear her voice from the apparatus.

"Really? That's great!"

"Ummm…"

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. I hope that Li-kun takes good care of you. If there's any problem, you can always give me a call! Okay? I have to go now. I'll see you both tomorrow! Tell Li-kun I said 'Hi'. Take care! Bye!"

And she had hung up, leaving Syaoran with the phone in his hand, a faint 'tuut' at the end of the line. He had lowered the machine and turned to Li, who was waiting for a report his arms crossed on his chest.

He had taken the phone from Syaoran and placed it back on the sideboard where it belonged and then had stared at his other self with an inquiring look.

"She told me she said 'Hi' and was just checking on me. She also said that if there was a problem, we could call her. Then she had to go and hung up" He had explained.

Li had 'pffft'ed and then thrown his arms in a careless gesture, before departing to the kitchen, Syaoran on his trail, grumbling incoherent things about someone being a flirt.

As Syoaran walked past the phone, and remembered the last night's events, he wondered if the behaviour of Li was somehow related to jealousy. The more he thought about it, the more he found his theory convincing. It was true that Li sent him and Hiiragizawa death glares every time Kinomoto was paying them attention instead of him. Did that mean that Li liked Kinomoto more than a friend?

Lost deep in his thoughts, Syaoran bumped in the wall beside the bathroom door.

"Ouch" he groaned, rubbing his sour nose and entering the bathroom, by the door this time.

Undressing from his night clothes, he stepped in the shower; he bent to study the two handles, a blue one and a red one, and turned the red one. Instantly, water poured from the shower head. At first, the water was cool, then warm, and it kept getting hotter and hotter, until Syoaran yelped, burnt, and jumped out of the shower, his entire body redder than usual.

His eyes round, he wondered why the water was burning hot, and, perhaps hoping it had cooled down a bit, he approached his hand to the running water, but withdrew it immediately, burnt again.

He turned the water off by turning the red handle, and tried the blue one.

Feeling the water cooling off, he entered the shower again and continued to wash his body, until he felt the water getting colder and colder and freezing him to the bone. He stopped the water and got out, deciding it was enough for the day.

He dried himself with a green fluffy towel Li had lent him and dressed up with his baggy shirt and jeans.

When he opened the door, the sun had risen and Li was awake, cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

While eating, Syaoran complained about the shower and Li, laughing hard, had to explain him how to use the hot and cold water.

Soon enough, it was time to leave for school. Li was wearing his high school uniform, and had lent one of his to Syaoran, who found them weird looking, but wore it nevertheless.

Before leaving the flat, Li turned to explain a few things to Syaoran about the outside. For him, it was like he had turned to face a mirror. It was true that they were the same person, save from the same dimension. The gang would have to find a solution about their resemblance, or their classmates will get really confused.

He shook his head out of those thoughts. They would that later on. In addition, the gang was supposed to meet before school to find a solution.

"So," he started "I'm afraid that the world out there is slightly different from yours, so you'll have to do exactly what we tell you to do, and try to act somehow normal, not like" he retained a laugh "talking to inanimate objects. Don't jump whenever you see something unusual, or you'll attract the peoples attention, and we don't want that. If you have questions, wait 'till we're alone to ask me, or one of the others about it. You get it?"

Syaoran only nodded and they left.

Outside, the air was fresh for the season, and the two boys shivered in a same movement. To anyone in the street, they would seem like twins.

Li was leading the way, shortly followed by Syaoran, who had his eyes opened wide, trying to analyse everything that came into view. He had to retain himself form jumping when he first saw a car, roaring past them, or a plane in the sky. He had thousands of questions he was burning to ask, but he kept his mouth shut, saving them for later.

Finally, the school buildings came into view and the two boys entered the yard, following the railings, trying to stay unnoticed by the few students or genitors who were had already arrived at this early hour.

They managed to reach the school's garden. A large Sakura tree was planted in the middle and it reminded Syaoran of the cottage and his Sakura.

Wait! Did he just say 'his'?

He shook his head, blushing a bit. What had gotten into him.

Li continued to walk toward the tree, not noticing his counter-part's actions.

For about five minutes, they sat under the tree in silence, until two silhouettes showed up. It was Hiiragizawa, followed by Daidouji. They greeted the two amber-eyed boys, and sat beside them, engaging a pointless conversation about some test.

After another five minutes, Li was starting to explain something that looked complicated but got interrupted by Kinomoto's cheery voice. She had been running; her face was flushed and her breathing was laboured.

"Excuse me, I'm late" she smiled, taking in big gulps of air.

She sat with them, next to Li, who blushed faintly, and greeted them good morning.

"Now that we are all here," began Hiiragizawa after a while, "we can start our 'reunion'. So, what are going to do with Li-kun and Syoaran-san looking alike? I propose we say that Syaoran-san is Li's cousin from China and that he'll study in Japan for a while."

They all nodded.

"Though, we have to change Syaoran's name. I thought about it and decided that we shouldn't change it _too_ much. I found those: Xiao-Lang, Showron, Shaolan. These names are all 'Syaoran', but in other languages."

"We cannot choose Xiao-Lang," interrupted Kinomoto "since everybody know that it's Li-kun's name in Chinese."

"As for me," added Daidouji "I prefer Shaolan to Showron. Showron rimes with moron…"

The gang laughed.

"Shaolan it is then." concluded the blue-haired boy. "Is that okay with you Syaoran-san?"

The boy agreed.

"But" wondered the emerald-eyed girl, looking at the two chestnut-haired boys "Aren't they too similar to be cousins?"

"People are easily fooled when it comes to unnatural." Said Hiiragizawa wisely "Their own mind will find differences between the two and the idea of Syaoran-san being Li-kun's equal in another dimension will never pass through their head."

For some more time, they stayed under the Sakura tree and talked about things and others. Li told them about how Syaoran had talked to the phone, the day before, nursing it so he would ring no more, and they ended up laughing hysterically, while Syaoran lowered his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, Hiiragizawa stood up, looking towards the school building.

"What's the matter?" asked Daidouji, gently gripping his arm.

"I had the weird impression someone was looking at us…"

He smiled gently at her, but his eyes showed worry.

Syaoran too was worried. He had felt being watched as well. What could that mean? Maybe just some animal.

"What time is it?" asked Kinomoto to none.

Li and Hiiragizawa stared at their wrist for a while and said it was 7:15am.

"Then the principal must be here already" said the raven-haired girl, looking at a closed window. "He gets here at 7:00am, usually."

They all stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the college.

The inside was not really warm. The walls were white and rows of grey racks covered half their height. After wandering along several halls, they arrived in front of a red painted wooden door, which had the sign 'PRINCIPAL' hung on its middle.

There was a button next to the door and Li pressed on it, causing some ringing sound to echo in the room behind. Soon after, a green light tilted, announcing that the request to enter had been granted.

Only the boys entered the study, the girls wishing them luck from outside. For an unknown reason, Syaoran felt a knot in his stomach, as if he was going to pass an important judgment.

The room was spacious and well lit. Pictures and diplomas had been hung on the walls, as a decoration. In the middle, there was a large dark ebony desk, and behind it sat the principal.

It was a small man with a fluffy brown moustache, covering his tight lips. The top of his head was bald and shiny, surrounded by a half crown of brown-greyish hair. His nose was flattened against his round face, as if the man had smashed his head on a wall at full force, and covered with freckles. His eyes were the most imposing feature. They were as blue as the summer sky, but cold yet gentle. When the principal was looking at you, you could feel his eyes piercing you and searching for any hidden guilt, like a hawk's.

For now, he had a neutral expression on his face as he glanced at newcomers.

He cocked a brow, noticing the resemblance between Li and Syaoran.

Finally, he got into motion and bent over his desk, approaching his figure, and he crossed his fingers in front of him.

"Ah, Mr.Li, so this is your cousin you told me about last night isn't it?" he spoke, his voice deep and rumbling. "You said that you wanted him to integrate your classes."

Not a single word escaped Li's lips as he nodded sharply.

The principal sighed shortly and massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"What you ask me here is not that easy, but I did my best and managed to place him all of your classes. I hope you are happy. We wouldn't want your family angered."

Li muttered a 'good' under his breath and nodded again, before turning to leave. Unfortunately, he got stopped.

"Just a moment Mr.Li, your cousin has to complete these forms and it will be all set."

Outside, Daidouji and Kinomoto were waiting for their friends' return. After a few minutes, Daidouji smiled at Kinomoto with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you think of Syaoran-san?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

Kinomoto's head jerked upright and she looked at her best friend with a surprised, but clueless, expression.

"Ummm… well, I think he is really kind. Or at least, he looks kind. Not kinder than Li-kun, but somehow differently kind… did you notice the difference in their eye?" she asked then noticing the negative shake of her friends head continued "Li-kun's eyes are clouded with coldness, as if he doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking or feeling, but Syaoran's eyes are glowing and changing often, especially when he talks about my counterpart. I wonder if Li-kun will ever talk about me with this sparkle in his eyes…"

Right after she said that, she blushed furiously and shook her head frantically.

"Hoeee! Did I just think that aloud?" she panicked, blushing even harder.

Daidouji was giggling, seeing her friend so clueless and innocent.

"I'm afraid you did." She tapped her friends shoulder, in a comforting, yet gently mocking gesture.

"Ummm, what I meant is that Li-kun is…" she babbled, still red.

"What about me?" said a voice from behind her.

Startled, the emerald-eyed girl literally jumped and turned to see Li and Hiiragizawa leave the office, where they had let Syaoran finish the paper work.

"So?" he insisted.

The poor auburn-haired girl was as red as a sunburnt tomato. She started to mumble some incoherent things under Li's dumbfounded look, but got saved by the bell, announcing the students that it was now 7:25am and that they had five minutes to go to class.

Daidouji reacted instantly, and pushed her blushing friend towards their first class, followed by a still confused amber-eyed boy and his magician buddy.

'You got saved by the bell this time Sakura-chan' were Daidouji's thoughts as they arrived in front of the door of their class in which they were luckily all together 'But what you don't know is that Li-kun's eyes are always as shiny as you described Syaoran's when he talks about you…'

While filling the forms with what Li had told him to write, Syaoran heard a bell ring, then a second, only separated by five minutes. He raised his head, wondering if there was a telephone somewhere, but the principal, not lifting his flat nose from his computer just explained him that it was the bell, announcing the beginning of the lessons.

When the boy put his pen down, the small man stood up and told him that he had to go to class. He accompanied him to the door of a classroom and softly knocked at the door. Immediately, the silence fell on them and in the room. Suddenly, the door opened and the teacher, a strict looking lady looked outside to see who was disturbing her starting lesson.

Her stern face lit up with a forced smile when she saw the principal and stepped out to talk with him, closing the door behind her. Before she shut it, Syaoran could see his comrades' curious faces, pointing toward them to try and see who it was. He then heard excited whispers.

After he explained to situation to the teacher, the principal left them alone and went back to his office. The woman presented herself to the amber-eyed boy, and so did he. Finally, she opened the door and entered the classroom, leaving the boy at the door, waiting for her permission to enter.

She announced the class the news and held a hand in his direction for him to enter, what he did, anxiousness forming a knot in his stomach.

Everything that had happened to him from the moment he had penetrated the tower was new to him. Never had he thought, not even dreamt, of anything like this happening to him. And there he was, standing in front of a room filled with, mostly, strangers, not knowing what to do or say. He felt his head spinning a little and feared that he'd faint again.

He inhaled deeply to get himself some courage and listened to the teacher who was presenting him as Li Shaolan, Li Syaoran's cousin from china that would study in their class for a while.

Then, she showed Syaoran a place to sit, next to Li and behind Kinomoto. Slowly, feeling the stares of the people in the class analyse him as he passed by them, he made his way towards his seat and almost collapsed on it with relieve, glad to have succeeded his passage through the room without running away… not that he hadn't wanted to.

Kinomoto turned to him and gave him a reassuring look with a tender smile that reminded him of Sakura.

'Of course she makes you think of Sakura' he thought, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity 'She _is_ Sakura…well, in a way.'

But the sudden intervention of the teacher starting her lesson got him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention the lady.

There began his first day as a student… or was it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N Ahem... So there goes this chapter! YAY! Next time, I'll describe the end of the day... So stay tuned! I already have a few funny ideas ... Oh! did you think that chapter was funny? huh? huh? (I hope you did) To meyojojo, yes he will use the mirror. Maybe in the next chapter. I have to place it somewhere and not forget about it... I really hope you still like my story !

So, 'till next time, This has been Suohfei)


	18. The hard life of a Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters and places. It's all Clamps'. I just own the story I made up.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It All Began With A Dream

§---§

Chapter Eighteen: The hard life of a student

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

The first period was English: a language Syaoran had never experienced.

Seeing everyone around him comfortable with what the teacher was saying, he began to panic slightly, sweat drops slowly rolling down his shirt, and he fumbled numbly the pages of the book Li had lent him. He had studied them countless number of times, trying to recognise a sign he could use to understand the rest, but he knew his search was useless since it wasn't Japanese. The printed characters weren't in an alphabet he had never seen.

He swallowed hard and looked again around him, seeking the help of someone, but everybody was silently concentrating on their reading.

He spotted the teacher, coming in is direction, and he quickly hid his nose in his book, to make her believe he was reading. The lady stayed by him for a moment and coked an eyebrow when she saw him read from right to left and turn the left page, but she paid no heed to her suspicions and continued to patrol between the desks.

Syaoran swallowed again, almost choking on his own saliva and earning a quizzical look from Kinomoto, who had turned when she heard him moan in agony, and saw him make weird faces.

He tried desperately to make her understand he could not understand a single letter from her book, but the teacher caught him and called his name loudly, making all the other students raise their head to look at him.

"Well, Mr. Shaolan, it seems you've finished reading already. Could you stand up and read the three first pages aloud for us?" she said, a strange spark glowing in her eyes.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat and the boy closed his eyes, hoping with all his might that it was only a nightmare and that when he'd open his eyes, everything would be back to normal, in his world, with his friends, and no other him or horrid school.

Sadly, nothing had changed when he opened an eye to give the room a circular look. The students were still staring at him with the same blank expression. The teacher was still expecting him to stand up and read the three pages she had ordered him to. Kinomoto was still looking at him with a sorry look. Li was still bent on his paper, probably too embarrassed by his pretended 'cousin' to even look at him. As for Hiiragizawa and Daidouji, they were whispering to each other.

Ever so slowly, Syaoran stood up, heat creeping to his face making him as if he had caught fire. A sweat drop came rolling down his collar, giving him the creeps and he forced himself not to shiver.

He was now all up. He looked down to his book and then back to the teacher, and again to his book. Maybe he would be able to read it after doing that. But no, it was still the same odds letters with rounds and straights and angles and he had no idea what they meant.

He stared insanely at the closed door, wishing to run away from this place and that heavy atmosphere and the old hag, and be free.

"We're waiting" hissed the teacher, folding her eyes behind her square-glasses.

'It's now or never' thought the standing amber-eyed boy helplessly, and he inhaled deeply, decided to confront the shame of not knowing how to read.

But not a sound managed to pass his dry lips, since Li had stood up and interrupted him. He stared at his counterpart with wide eyes, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Mrs.Nakishawa, but my cousin here is quite shy, and I would be glad if you wouldn't bother or interrogate him during his first day in our class. Thank you." Li said slowly, detaching every word to make sure she understood the meaning under his words that if she didn't obey him, she'd have some problems with his family, and he sat back on his chair, giving her a challenging glare, which she returned with a poisonous gleam.

Luckily for Syaoran, she told him to sit down and ordered the class to continue with their reading. The amber-eyed boys exchanged a glance, Syaoran thanking him from the tip of his lips and Li smiling in return somehow shyly.

The end of the lesson passed smoothly for the amber-eyed boy, since the lady was letting him be.

When the bell rang, announcing the short fifteen-minutes break until the next period, and right after the teacher left the room, Syaoran found himself surrounded by the entire class, shooting questions at him, like arrows, too fast for him to even understand them all. Yet again, Li came to his help and shooed his comrades away to give his poor counter-part some air to breath.

"One at the time please…" he said, giving everyone around a glare.

But no one listened to him, and they all began to speak at the same time.

"Where are you from?" asked a glassed girl with short dark hair.

"Why do you look so much like Li?" said a tall brown headed boy.

"Are you really his cousin?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Where do you live?"

"Are you a good student?"

"How many languages can you speak?"

Syaoran felt his head starting to spin lightly.

"Ummm…" was the only word he managed to get out of his mouth.

Why were people in this world so curious? Most of all, he couldn't answer at least half of the questions. For example, what would he say he was from? HE simply couldn't say he came from a different dimension. Or could he? Maybe it wasn't especially weird to come from different dimensions in this world. After all, Li, Hiiragizawa and the others didn't seem surprised at all when they discovered his provenance. Well, maybe a little, but not as much as him when _he_ found out _he_ was not in his own world anymore.

"He's from Hong Kong." said Li, getting Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Haven't you heard the teacher Yanagizawa-san? And yes he's really my cousin, that's why we look so much alike, Yamazaki-kun."

"Hey Syaoran-kun" began Yamazaki.

"Yes?" answered the two amber-eyed boys at the same time, earning the curious looks of their classmates.

"Ah, sorry, our name is almost the same so I thought you were calling me…" gulped Syaoran, expecting them to believe him and scratching the back of his head uneasily. "So, to answer your questions, I speak two languages, Chinese and Japanese, I'm not sure whether I'm a good student or not, only time will tell, yes, I like chocolate, and no, I don't have a girlfriend. Well, I have some female friends but I'm not going out with any…"

He had tried to change subject, and it worked wonderfully. Thus, the last comment made half of the girls around him shriek excitedly, and the started to whisper and giggle to each other.

They continued to ask him some more questions, which he tried to answer fairly, but without giving any hints, not to make them suspicious about his real world. Li had told him to not talk about things he didn't know, like 'cars' or 'heir-plain'.

Eventually, they all went back to their seat, as soon as the first bell rang. It was now time for the second lesson of the day, and then there would be the 'lunch break', as Kinomoto had told him.

Surprisingly, the end of the mathematic lesson cam very quickly. Every student, save for our five pals, rushed to the door, anxious to exit the heavy atmosphere after two hours of resolving problems with leaking bathtubs. Syaoran gathered the scattered sheets of paper he had used, and walked to where his friends were, so they could go and eat.

"Hey Syaoran—I mean, Shaolan-san—How come you're so good in maths?" Asked Kinomoto, who was walking beside him.

But Syaoran himself didn't even know he was excellent at resolving mathematical problems, or knew any kind of theorem, for he couldn't remember if he had already gone to school in his world. But when he found the paper with all the problems written on it, it had seemed like a light went on in the back of his mind, and he realised he understood how to do them.

He had even impressed the teacher when he had been asked to the blackboard to answer something.

Li, at this time had almost risen in his seat to save him from the embarrassment of the unknown, but got cut short by his counter-part that had already stood up and went to the front of the class. The entire class' breath had been caught in their throat when he exposed his brilliant theory, and the amber-eyed boy felt awkwardly proud of himself, especially when Kinomoto and Daidouji sent him an impressed glance.

The five of them sat under the cherry blossom tree, where they had had their reunion that same morning, but before they could take their bento, or any other type of food, out, they got disturbed by a bunch of giggling girls in short skirts and belly-button-uncovering shirts that came toward them.

"Heeeeeeey Syao-kun" said one of the girl in a trailing tone, as she sat beside Li, pushing Kinomoto out of the way, and cuddled to him. "Present me to you little cousin theeeeeeere. Pleeeeeeeeease."

At this, both Syaoran and Li became very flushed. Li tried to push the girl away, eyeing Kinomoto whose face was turned away, maybe from embarrassment, but mostly from anger and jealousy.

Two other giggling girls sat near Syaoran and tried to hug him, but he avoided them the best he could.

For the next ten minutes, the entire gang tried to get rid of those girls. One of them had even tried to flirt with Hiiragizawa, but had been violently pushed away by a frustrated Daidouji.

They all sighed heavily when they saw their back turned to them, though they still sent them seductive glances over the shoulder, winking at the boys and sending them flying kisses.

Syaoran sweat dropped. In his world, those kind of girls were called—

"Were those girls prostitutes?" He whispered to Li, who had begun to eat his rice.

The boy started to choke on a grain and had to drink one or two glasses full of water to calm down.

"In a way yes, they are" he answered before cracking up again.

"Actually," added Hiiragizawa who was also laughing, but less than Li, "Those girls call themselves the 'elite'. Of what, I don't know—"

"Of the sluts probably" interrupted Daidouji, smiling like crazy, causing an laughing uproar from the two boys "They have been harassing Li-kun since the beginning of the school year. Maybe it's because he's so cute"

She winked at Kinomoto who let a small 'hoe' escape her lips and blushed along with Li.

"Nevertheless," continued the raven-haired girl "they seem to have set their claws on poor Sya—Shaolan-kun—now. Beware…"

And with that, she returned to her bento, the others following her example, leaving Syaoran bewildered.

Soon enough, the bell rang and they went back to class. The afternoon passed smoothly, as no other incident occurred. Syaoran found himself somehow already _used_ to the school life.

When it was finally time to go home, the little gang decided to go over at Kinomoto's to have dinner. She had told them that her dad was okay with that and had agreed to prepare the meal. Her brother, Touya ('Do Sakura have a brother in our world too?' had wondered Syaoran), was sleeping over to his friend, a certain Yukito, so they wouldn't meet him.

Since it was already the middle of April, it was getting quite hot, and when small party passed by a colourful shop whose name: Ice Cream Parlour, was hung by bright pink strings, they naturally entered it to buy something refreshing. Syaoran found this a good idea, although he had no clue on what an Ice Cream was.

They all sat down at a table and a perky waitress with a white ribbon in her hair came to take their order. Kinomoto told her "Strawberry", Daidouji: "Vanilla", Hiiragizawa: "Pistachio", and Li said "Chocolate".

Then the perky girl turned to him with a questioning look.

Not knowing what to do or say, he felt a rush of panic rushing though his veins. What were they talking about? Vanilla…Strawberry… Were those code words or what? And what on earth was an ice cream!

The waitress started to get impatient and sent him a piercing look full of boredom.

"Huh…huh…" the amber-eyed boy looked around, seeking help from his friends, but they were chatting, indifferent to his misery. "Chocolate!" he finally said, saying the first thing he had in mind that was edible.

The lady nodded and wrote something on the little notepad she had, before turning round to tell the orders to a man behind a bar.

A few minutes later, she came back with five bowls and dealt them, one to each of the five. Kinomoto got a pink one, Daidouji a white-yellowish, Hiiragizawa a green, and the two amber-eyed boys got a brown.

Syaoran threw a disgusted look to the brown and wet thingy at the bottom of his dish. It badly reminded him of something you don't want to think of, especially when you're eating…

The others didn't seem disturbed by such a futile detail, and after saying 'Itadakimasu' they happily dug in.

Syaoran sent a side glance to his counter-part that looked to be quite enjoying his so-called 'Ice Cream'. The boy bent down and carefully sniffed the brown ball. It smelled like chocolate. How weird. He picked up his spoon and nudged the thing. It was soft, and there was some of it that stayed on the spoon. He licked it and found out it tasted really good and creamy. Furthermore, it was refreshing, and that felt so good that he took a mouthful of it and swallowed.

Uh oh… That was the wrong thing to do.

Immediately, Syaoran regretted his action for he felt a huge rush of icy feeling creep up by his nose and between his eyes to finally reach his brain and cause him terrible pain. It was as if he had plunged his head into a bucket full of snow, and then in the lighted hearth of a fireplace.

His hand dropped the spoon and shot to his head in a 'clap'. He started to pant. He wanted that pain to leave him. He had never experienced something so dreadful! It was so painful it made him want to roll on the floor. He had shut his eyes tight, in a desperate but vain try to ease the hurting, so he couldn't see his friends getting worried to see him in such a state. They were calling out his name, asking if he was alright, but it seemed that he had locked himself up in a world of pain and anguish.

Eventually, he calmed down a bit, after drinking in two gulps the glass of water the waitress had hurriedly brought him a while ago. The entire adventure left him with a throbbing headache and a fear of eating too much ice cream at a time.

"Don't worry," had said Hiiragizawa patting his back "It's just a brain-freeze. Something you get when you eat or drink something cold too fast. Am I right if I say it was your first time eating Ice Cream? I'm surprised you didn't even ask us what it was."

"Really Syaoran-san" added Kinomoto trying to look severe, but failing miserably "If you want to know something, just ask. You're gonna get killed one day if you don't, there no shame to have if you don't know something."

The chestnut-haired boy sent a meaningful look to his double, remembering the scowl he had had that morning about not asking silly questions like what an 'heir-plain' was.

(A.N: Hello everyone! I hope you had a merry christmas and a happy new year. Sorry you had to wait for so long for that update, but I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about when I'll say I had a major writer block. I think (and hope) that it's over now, so I'll try to write more often. So you know, we'll see Eriol again in the next chappie... (yay) Do you think it's fun the way Syaoran discovers the things we know so well in our time, and that he has never heard of in his world? I want to put the T.V next time.

I think that's all I needed to say... Fearing I'll repeat myself, If you have any ideas or suggestions you would like to see in this story, please tell me!

Best wishes, so, 'till next time, this has been Suohfei)


End file.
